The New Captain's Way
by Colleen17
Summary: **AU** John Gage is anxious about his new Captain and his expectations. Trust is something Hank Stanley would need to earn before he is allowed to get to know his youngest crew member.
1. Chapter 1

John Gage sat in his beloved Rover in the parking lot of Station 51, nervously contemplating about the new Captain that would be starting that day. The usually confident paramedic was apprehensive when it came to meeting new people, especially a new superior. His first Captain, when he was a boot, hated so called minority groups. He believed that they had no place in the department, so his Native American heritage was frowned upon. He was treated like an uneducated slave and almost quit several times, but remembered his promise to his mom; that he would no matter what, work hard and achieve his dream to become a fire-fighter.

John Gage grew up on a reservation in North Dakota, surrounded by poverty, and after losing his parents at the age of ten, he suffered from neglect. He left the reservation at age fifteen to live with his Aunt Ruby in Los Angeles, California. When she came looking for her only nephew she found him dog tied to a post in a barn, on his cousin's property. He was starving, neglected and fearful. His Aunt worked hard those first few weeks, trying to convince her nephew that he belonged with her and was loved. She located a community of his Native American people, Seminoles, where he attended classes' weekly learning about his mother's people's ways.

To say his Aunt pushed him is an understatement. Having received very little education on the reservation, John was tutored and attended summer school to catch up. He graduated in the top five of his final year. He promptly enrolled in the Fire Academy in LA and was accepted. John graduated at the top of his class even though he was continually tormented by one particular instructor and almost lost his hand when a door was deliberately closed as he was exiting the academy's engine. It was only through his quick reflexes that he avoided his hand being crushed or severed.

John realised at a very young age that life for him would never be easy. He worked extra hard to achieve his goals and appreciated the few helping hands along the way. Dixie McCall was one of those helping hands who he learned not only to trust, but love. She took care of him when his Aunt brought him to the hospital when he first arrived in LA. Having been literally starved for five years she encouraged him to try different foods and sat with him soothing him through his nightmares. When John's Aunt was diagnosed with dementia it was Dixie he turned to, to help him place her in a care facility. His Aunt died three months after he completed the Paramedic Programme. Again he finished at the top of his class, unfortunately due to the dementia, his Aunt never knew. The funeral was attended by himself and Dixie. He was alone, but unlike when he was ten years old, he had friends.

A tap on the window brought John back to the present. His Paramedic partner Roy DeSoto was standing next to his Rover looking concerned.

"You OK?" He asked frowning.

"Yeah….just a bit anxious with the new Captain and all." John answered as he stepped out of his car. "Do you know who he is?"

"Hank Stanley from station 36 B shift. He was their engineer for six years."

"So this is his first Captain assignment. I hope we get along." John stated more to himself than to his partner.

"You'll be fine….nothing to worry about. Come on let's get some coffee before roll call." Roy placed a reassuring hand on John's shoulder and again noticed his partner's slight flinch with the contact. He knew very little about his partner's life and often wondered why he never talked about his family. Several times, over the past eight months of their partnership, he had wondered what he had interrupted when walking into the doctor's lounge. John would be deep in conversation with Dixie. The conversation would abruptly stop and his partner would have a look of sadness and guilt. Dixie would immediately slap John on the arm and jovially declare your partner's here, time to earn your money.

Captain Hank Stanley walked along the line of his crew looking each one in the eye as he said their names. His youngest crew member was the only one who did not look him in the eye; instead, he kept his eyes downcast. Stanley looked concerned and wondered if the paramedic had heard something about him and did not like him, or if he had something to hide. Quickly recalling his crews' personnel files, John Gages had the least amount of personal detail in it. There were many bravery commendations from his previous station where he was a rescue man and he duly noted his top of the class achievements in both the academy and the Paramedic Program. Nothing came to mind to send off alarm bells.

Stanley cleared his throat. "My name is Captain Hank Stanley. I'm from station 36 and I've been in the Fire Department for sixteen years. This is my first permanent Captains assignment and I hope we can all become good friends." While speaking, he watched out of the corner of his eye for any reaction from his youngest member.

"I have two rules I won't budge on. Rule one: Last to arrive gets Latrine. Rule two: All crew members, including the paramedics, perform daily drills." Aaahh, that got a reaction from him, Stanley noted to himself. He thought that could mean two things; doesn't like drills or, being a Paramedic thinks he doesn't have to do drills.

Little did Stanley know John was thinking back to his boot days where drills became somewhat dangerous. He had been blasted by rogue hoses, fallen countless times from ladders that mysteriously moved while he was on them and when helping with fire inspections found himself left behind, having to walk back to his station. The Captain had singled out the paramedics and that worried him. Did he have it in for them, he wondered?

"OK, let's go into the day room and have some coffee. We can talk and hopefully help me get to know you. Dismissed."

Everyone followed their captain into the day room except John Gage. He had been deep in thought and when he looked up, everyone was gone. Not wanting to join in on the personal conversations, John decided to do the morning calibrations and check supplies in the drug box instead. That is where his partner found him ten minutes later.

"Cap wants us ALL in the day room. We could have done that after coffee." Roy said a little annoyed with his partner.

"I just wanted to get it done. It's supposed to be done first thing not when it's convenient."

"What's wrong with you? Captain Stanley seems a nice guy but you're acting like his the enemy or something. Come and join us in the day room." Roy waited for his partner to put things away and pushed him towards the day room frowning.

"Well thanks for joining us Gage. I distinctly remember saying let's ALL go into the dayroom and have coffee and talk." Stanley stated a little annoyed.

John nodded, keeping his head down and quickly grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee. He seated himself as far away from his Captain as he could. Stanley noted this and again, wondered what he had done for this member to take an instant dislike to him.

"I was just asking about hobbies and things. What kinds of things do you get up to on your days off Gage?" Stanley looked at the paramedic waiting for a reply.

"Um, not that much. Nothing you would be interested in." John replied still not looking up. Roy gave him a sideways glance and wondered what had got into his partner.

Stanley decided to take a different approach with his youngest member. "I'm only enquiring so that I can learn a bit about you….This is a totally friendly discussion…no pressure…as I said before I have two teenage kids. My eldest Jase is a runner and is on the high school track team. I love to read. I would like to encourage get togethers, like barbeques. Hopefully this will help build a trust between us and help us work well together."

"I for one think that's a great idea Cap." Roy stated smiling. Everyone nodded agreement, except again for the youngest crew member, who remained looking down. John listened to his new Captain and hoped that he genuinely meant what he was saying.

"The Fourth of July is coming up Cap and we have it off. You know what the Fourth of July is don't you Gage?" Kelly asked the despondent paramedic.

John looked at Kelly and knew he was being his usual annoying self._ 'Why do you hate me so much?'_ he thought to himself. "I know what it is Kelly." He simply stated.

Stanley noted the hurt look in the paramedic's eyes and wondered if the paramedic had trouble getting along with other crew members. Trying to diffuse the tension building between Kelly and Gage, Marco asked the paramedic if he was still ok for tomorrow to help him with some work on his house.

"Yeah sure Marco, I've got a few ideas to run by you also." John glanced at Marco and smiled.

Now that's more like it Stanley thought to himself and was about to ask Marco about his house when Kelly quickly stated. "What are you going to do build a tepee in the middle of his living room?" Kelly laughed at his wittiness.

John was about to get up when Roy placed his hand on his partner's shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "I don't have to sit and listen to this, I have work to do." The young paramedic got up to rinse his cup.

"Little over sensitive Gage. Can't you take a joke?" Chet Kelly taunted the young over sensitive paramedic. Kelly was a born stirrer and enjoyed teasing John.

John stood by the sink with his back to everyone. He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, thinking to himself. _'Why do I let him get to me? Because he never stops harassing me, that's why. Great and the new Captain doesn't even care. Well I'm going. I have nothing more to say.'_ John walked out of the room without looking at anyone. Roy shook his head and then glared at Kelly.

Stanley took note of the confrontation and decided to do some investigating of his own to find out a bit more about his youngest crew member.


	2. Chapter 2

First thing he noted was that John Gage was an orphan. Next thing he noted was that he had no next of kin. He had listed his Aunt as next of kin, but was removed because she was now listed as deceased. Born in Nth Dakota, Trust lands, so he is Native American. _'Interesting'_ thought Stanley, _'I guess I can see the _ _features.'_

Next thing the Klaxons sounded; Station 51 MVA Avalon Blvd and East Lincoln Street….Time out 8:48.

"Station 51 KMG 365," replied Captain Stanley. He passed a slip of paper with the address to Roy DeSoto who then passed it onto John Gage.

The engine followed the squad, surprising Stanley. His previous station did it the other way round. They were there before he knew it. "That was quick." He stated to no one in particular.

"Johnny is the best navigator in the crew. He knows our area like the back of his hand." Mike proudly announced. He had seen the young paramedic cut ten minutes off some runs.

"Does he live in the area?" asked Captain Stanley

"No, he told me he drove around several times before he started to make sure he knew the area. That's just Johnny, always prepared!" Mike simply stated .

Captain Stanley took in the scene, noting there were four cars and a pickup truck. Roy DeSoto approached his Captain for orders.

"OK, DeSoto… Gage…check the passengers. Kelly pop the battery cables, Lopez inch and half to wash away this gasoline." Stanley blew out a breath and thought to himself here we go, I'm in charge, watch for problems. His eyes sought out his youngest crew member straight away. He didn't know why he felt compelled to watch his youngest member but he felt a need to keep an eye on him.

He caught sight of two legs disappearing into the tiniest of holes_. 'How did he get in there?' _He watched Kelly reach in for something and then run over to Roy, who had two people sitting next to him as he talked to Rampart on the Bio Phone. Next thing Kelly was running back with a backboard and a C collar. He passed the C collar into the hole to Gage. He then turned around and called, "Cap we need the Jaws here."

Captain Stanley raced over to the Squad and pulled out the Jaws. Roy called to him, "Can you tell Johnny they want another set of vitals and pupil response, also we'll need another ambulance."

"Right…vitals, pupil response, and another ambulance. Got it." Captain Stanley ran over to the car Gage was working on. He contacted despatch for the ambulance. "Gage DeSoto wants another set of vitals and pupil response."

"Here Cap." A hand appeared through the hole. Cap looked at the paper and saw that it had the vitals written on it. There was blood on the paper and on Gages hand Stanley noted. This was the closest he had ever worked with Paramedics.

Captain Stanley ran back to Roy and gave him the piece of paper. Roy called it in. "Did you check the pickup?" Roy asked while he waited for Rampart to give more instructions.

Stanley wasn't sure if anyone had checked. "Mike can you check the pickup for passengers please?" Stanley spoke into his HT.

"Already checked Cap, driver is fine." Mike replied.

"Here give this to Johnny Cap." He was handed some medical supplies. Captain Stanley looked at them.

"Right….any instructions?"

"No, he knows what to do with it." Roy replied, sounding a little perplexed. Johnny was just as well trained as him. He didn't understand why the Captain would ask.

Captain Stanley raced back to the car. John was backing out of the car with the injured driver strapped to the backboard. He had blood over his chest and hands. "DeSoto said to give you this."

"Thanks Cap." John immediately went to work. "Where's the ambulance?" He asked as he started the IV.

"It should be here."

"Ask Vince if he knows?" Gage said as he continued to work on the driver.

"Who's Vince?" Stanley asked

"The police officer over there," replied John a bit impatient.

"ROY! I need you now!" John yelled out.

"Cap come back over here and keep an eye on these two for me." Roy yelled to Captain Stanley.

He grabbed the Bio Phone and some other equipment and ran over to Johnny. "He's gone into respiratory arrest Roy."

John quickly and expertly inserted an oesophageal airway after receiving permission from Rampart. Roy checked the lungs. "That's good," he said. "Let's transport this one and those two can go in the next ambulance."

"Ok where is the ambulance?" John asked. "Vince where's the ambulance?"

"Over there." He pointed to the other side of the intersection.

John stood up and waved them over. They were gone within the minute.

Sirens were heard as the second ambulance arrived. Roy loaded the remaining injured in the ambulance. He called in the direction of the Captain. "Can someone drive the squad to Rampart?"

Captain Stanley nodded as the ambulance doors closed. Everything was washed away and packed up. Stanley decided to drive the squad himself. He wanted to see what happened at the other end.

He walked in through the emergency doors and the first thing he saw was a distraught paramedic being consoled by a beautiful blonde nurse. "You did everything Johnny. At least he got to say goodbye to his parents. You gave him that."

Gage nodded and wiped his eyes. "Something I never got to do," he stated sadly. "You're right Dix…at least I gave him that. I'm ok Dix." He smiled at the nurse.

Stanley watched at a distance. He could see that the nurse was very close to the young paramedic, almost sisterly. Roy came out of the treatment room. "You ok Junior?"

"Yeah Roy, as Dix said his parents got to say goodbye."

"That's something I guess. Captain Stanley what are you doing here?" Roy looked up startled to see his Captain standing near the entrance of the emergency area.

"I brought in the squad."

"Oh, well would you like to meet the staff we work with? This is the head nurse of ER Dixie McCall and this is our other boss Dr Brackett." Roy introduced the two people the paramedics worked the most with.

Brackett held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you Captain."

"Call me Hank."

"In that case….Kel." Dr Brackett smiled. He turned and looked at the paramedics. "Johnny a word please?"

"Sure." He followed Dr Brackett to his office.

"Is that usual?" Stanley asked the two remaining people.

"This was a tough one for Johnny…He worked so hard to get him here alive only to lose him shortly after arriving." Dixie tried to explain to the new Captain.

"Did he know him?"

"No." Roy answered, again wondering about what the new Captain was thinking. "He'll be fine, takes a bit to let it go. That's all."

Captain Stanley drove with Roy in the middle and John on the other side looking out the passenger window. "I'd like to go over that scene with you both just to clear up a few things. Things were done differently to what I am used to so I'd like to make sure we're on the same page so to speak. Just to make sure things run a bit smoother next time. That can be our drill for today."

"Sure," replied Roy. "Anything in particular you want to go over or change?"

"No it's more who's in charge of what and who should be ordering who around." Captain Stanley replied trying not to give too much away. He wanted to wait till they were all together to explain what he meant.

John felt a knot in his stomach. He ran through the scene in his mind. The ambulance was one problem, Stanley never did find out where it was. The Captain is in charge of the scene, so he should have followed up on the ambulance.

They exited the squad. "Ok, Gage latrine, DeSoto kitchen, Lopez dorm and Kelly…Stoker bay and hoses. When you're finished we'll run through the MVA scene." Stanley rubbed his hands together and walked into his office and started the never ending paperwork.

I was second in and I get latrines, so much for rule number one thought Johnny. It was 18s all over again, he thought as he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Huh, way to go Gage….seems the new Captain has your number. Not the golden boy like you think you are." Kelly taunted Johnny, enjoying the fact that he got under the paramedic's skin.

John continued cleaning trying very hard to ignore Kelly like Roy encouraged him to do. He considered Kelly a friend but he did wonder if he considered him a friend. Since finding out about his heritage and where he grew up, Kelly had continually harassed and joked about Native Americans. John had heard these jokes all before but that didn't make them any less hurtful. He tried to not show the hurt by distancing himself from Kelly when he was in a teasing mood but sometimes that was not possible, like now.

"Go and finish your chores Kelly and let me get on with mine." John said through gritted teeth. His neck and shoulders were beginning to ache because he was so tense.

"I'm just having a break, so I thought I'd keep you company Gagee baby. Seeing as you're all here by yourself. Wouldn't want the Captain to think you're unsociable, now would we?"

"Leave me alone and let me concentrate on my job. I want to finish before we get called out."

"I guess this kind of work is novel to you." Kelly continued to taunt.

"What do you mean by that?" John asked wondering what Kelly was insinuating.

Fell for it hook, line and sinker thought Kelly. "Well….I just thought back on the reservation, dirt floors, and no windows and gee you probably just dug a hole for the other. You know having all that outdoor nature and stuff to use." Kelly smirked and thought how clever he was.

John did the only thing he could think of and pushed past Kelly and walked out the front of the station house. He breathed in the fresh, smog filled, air. He needed a break from the cleaning products fumes anyway so distancing himself from Kelly gave him a good excuse. He heard Kelly laughing out loud heading for the day room.

The whole incident did not go unnoticed by Stanley. His door is always open policy allowed him to hear the banter that took place around the station. He noted how John tried to distance himself from Chet when he was obviously annoying him. He thought on Chet's part that it was only friendly stirring but John's reaction made him think that maybe it was just a bit too much stirring. He also thought that the young paramedic was over sensitive and couldn't see that it was just friendly teasing.

Little did he know Chet's stirring had brought some hidden memories to the surface? John didn't want to be reminded of those memories. Living in poverty for so many years meant a lot of things that the lineman and the rest of the crew took for granted were either new or more important to someone like John. He felt trapped and on edge. He decided he needed some help.

"Hello, is Lt Jay Blackcrow there please?...It's John Gage and it's important...Thanks." John looked around and made sure no one was listening in, the room was empty at that moment.

"Yes…no it's not alright, I don't know if I can keep this up...The new Captain seems ok but Kelly had a go at me in front of him and he said nothing which has seemed to given him an invitation to taunt me nonstop. I turn around and there he is. I can't get away from him. I don't want to draw attention to myself by yelling at him. I need to calm down but I don't know how with him around." Johnny sighed into the phone and listened intently. Closing his eyes, he listened to the chanting over the phone and felt his body relax. "Thank you chief...yes and I'm glad I called you...yes I'll be there Saturday straight after shift to help set up. Again thank you, I feel calmer so I think I can cope better with the taunting now...I will, it's just there's not many places to go, to distance myself from him and I don't want the new Captain to think I'm unsociable...that's true, my real friends do know differently. Oh, by the way, Dixie said she asked Dr Brackett and he said yes, so I'll have to be on my best behaviour with my boss there...wanu." John looked around and checked that he was still alone. He sighed and headed back to the bathroom to finish his chores feeling much calmer.

Lt Jay Blackcrow was his chief and mentor. He helped him get through his probation back when he was a boot and has helped him cope with bigotry within the fire department and the community as a whole. Whenever he can, John in turn helps with educating and demonstrating some of his skills to children and their families of Native American heritage that live in LA. A thought came to mind, maybe I could invite Captain Stanley and then after seeing my proud people he'd stop Kelly and his jokes.

John tentatively knocked on the Captain Stanley's doorway, since the door was open. "Aahh, Captain Stanley, sir, may I have a word please."

Captain Stanley looked up and smiled at the shy way his youngest crew member addressed him. "Sure, I was about to have that drill we spoke of earlier."

"Oh, well, this can wait. I'll speak to you later." John turned to leave feeling a bit disappointed.

Stanley quickly replied. "No, we can talk. Do you want to close the door?" He asked not understanding why Johnny suddenly did an about face.

"No, that's ok. I was just wondering….after you asked earlier what I did on my days off….if…..that's if you're not busy or anything….if you would like to….well you don't have to if you don't want to…. But….." Stanley thought get to the point, he's so nervous. "If you would like come to a, what my people call a powwow. The Native Americans who live around LA are getting together on Saturday at the end of the month. There are lots of demonstrations of the old ways and new. I usually do CPR and other general demonstrations and afterwards I entertain some of the children by showing them some horse riding tricks. They'll be things like jewellery and baskets and stuff your wife may be interested in buying. It's totally up to you. I just thought maybe..." John looked down at his feet trying to think of something else to say. He thought to himself maybe this was a bad idea.

Captain Stanley smiled. "I'd love to John, but I'll have to check with my wife first. The kids have so many commitments I just can't keep up with them."

"Ok…ok…good…let me know and I'll give you the details." John nodded and gave a half smile and left.

Captain Stanley called the crew together and started going through the MVA from that morning. Next thing the Klaxons sounded; Squad 51, man down, unknown type rescue, 2432 Olive Street. "Squad 51 KMG365." Stanley replied and promptly handed a piece of paper to Roy who passed it onto John.

Turned out a man had fallen, broken his leg, from a tree he was trimming. Roy went in the ambulance with him. When John arrived, he sought out Dixie and told her about how he had invited his Captain to the powwow. She thought it was a great idea and hoped it would help the Captain understand his young paramedic that little bit better.

They returned to the station and sat in on the end of the drill. Captain Stanley ran over a few things that involved the paramedics. "Any questions?" He asked the crew as he cleaned their blackboard.

"Yes I have one….I just wanted to clear up a problem we had about locating the ambulance." John added.

"Oh I can help you there Gage. It's usually the white vehicle with the red light flashing and has a back entrance and men dressed in white."

"Shut up Kelly! That's not what I was asking." John angrily retorted.

"Well spit it out Gage. We don't want to be here all day and listen to you waffle on and on and on." Kelly rolled his eyes.

John looked around and sighed; he had been trying all morning to keep his temper but had just failed miserably. Kelly knew which buttons to press. "Don't worry about it. It was just a thought." He replied completely deflated and got up to get a drink.

"Hello anyone here!" A very deep and commanding voice echoed through the station.

John jumped up startling everyone. "Chi...ahhh...Lieutenant Blackcrow."

Gage nervously shook his hand. "Hau Johnny." The paramedic nodded and looked down.

Lt Blackcrow looked around and noted the smirk on one of the crew's faces. That must be Kelly he thought to himself. He gave a piercing stare back at Kelly that made his blood run cold. Captain Stanley rose, holding out his hand. "Hi I'm Captain Stanley."

The two men shook hands. "Lt Jay Blackcrow, I'm here to speak with Johnny. Just wanted to have a quick word with him if that's alright?" He said challengingly.

"Yes sure, you can use my office if you like." Stanley replied unaffected by the LT's authoritative stature. He would not allow this person to make him feel intimidated in his own station.

The LT for his part backed off and thanked the Captain but said if it was alright, John could just walk him out to his car and they could talk there.

"Sure, just keep your ears out for the Klaxons John." Stanley simply stated.

"I will Captain, sir." John relied politely and smiled, he then turned to walk out with his mentor.

Roy sat and wondered why the LT was here. He knew that he was John's chief and mentor. Johnny must have been really distressed for him to come out here personally. Roy knew that his partner called him from time to time for advice. He also knew that his partner had called the Lieutenant earlier that morning. Maybe I should speak to the Cap about Kelly he thought to himself. He knew his over sensitive partner was having a hard time dealing with Chet.


	4. Chapter 4

When John Gage re-entered the day room he noticed two things; Captain Stanley was back in his office and Kelly was sitting on the couch clearly hiding his face behind a book. He knew this because the Irishman never read books at the station. Roy called him from the locker area.

"Let's go to the dorm. I want to talk to you." Roy said in his no nonsense voice.

"What happened when I left?" John asked worriedly.

"I mentioned about the ambulance to the Cap and he said we shouldn't expect him to be so hands on and know the whereabouts of an ambulance at the same time...I can see his point so let's just leave it for now and see what happens...He also said…." Roy cleared his throat. "Friends should not be making it a habit to turn up at the station and expect to be able to talk to whoever when they like."

"What! That's the first time chief has ever been here. Who does he think he is?" John was trying to calm down his breathing. This is not good he thought to himself. "And what was that with Kelly. I was asking a legitimate question and he allowed Kelly to just butt in and...And...Insult me, yeah...that was insulting what he said and the Captain said nothing. It's like he has free reign here to say what he likes…." John was ranting.

"Seems to me he knows who's the intelligent one here Gage. Let's face it, you're lucky if you get a single sentence out without either stuttering or making any sense at all." Kelly interrupted rudely.

"Get out Chet! This is a private conversation." Roy yelled. This is just all he needed, Kelly bugging John again. The lineman never knew when enough was enough.

"Ok, ok." Kelly said as he raised his hands in defeat. "You know you're losing what sense of humour you had Roy….Must be from hanging around Gage, since he has no sense of humour at all." And with that he left.

Roy grabbed Johnny's arm and lead him to his bunk and sat him down. "Forget Kelly." He simply stated. "Johnny the Captain never got a chance to say anything to Kelly cause Jay turned up as he was about to open his mouth. As to the friends turning up at the station, I think it was just something he wanted to make sure we were clear about. It wasn't aimed at you, the opportunity to say something about visiting friends just presented itself and he wanted us to be clear on what he expected. Don't take it as a personal assault. Ok?" He looked at John expectantly. His partner was chewing his bottom lip and didn't answer. "OK?"

"Alright." John said defeated. "It's just Kelly has been even more obnoxious than normal today and it's really getting to me….Chief calmed me down… but now I'm even more tense."

"How about this? We still have those new manuals to go through. I'll grab them and a cup of coffee for each of us and we'll sit here and go through them together?" Roy said hoping to put his friend at ease. He patted John's shoulder, which flinched as usual. Roy noticed how rigid John's body was. The younger paramedic finally nodded and sighed.

Roy grabbed the manuals and was about to enter the kitchen when he heard Kelly. "What about that Lieutenant…what was that look he gave me? Gage has been whingeing to one of his Indian friends."

"He was probably checking out your hair and thinking what a great scalp you'd be," deadpanned Lopez.

"Yeah curly hair is probably a bonus," added Stoker.

Roy chuckled to himself. He'd have to tell Johnny about this. He entered the room and grabbed two mugs to pour the coffee.

Kelly couldn't help himself and seized the opportunity to make Johnny look bad, again. "What's up Roy? Gage sulking in the dorm."

"As a matter of fact we have work to do Kelly and we need to concentrate, but oh yeah, you wouldn't know what that means so I'll give it to you straight….it means, reading uninterrupted and discussing what we're reading and making necessary notes. Things we will be discussing on our day off in a Paramedic's committee meeting, while you're just lounging around doing nothing as usual." Roy turned around and walked out of the room. Stoker and Lopez were snickering.

Captain Stanley was standing outside the room and asked Roy about the meeting. "How often do you have these committee meetings?"

"We have them once a month. It's no big deal….me and Johnny enjoy them. We make sure the doctors hear our concerns and make the changes necessary to make the program work."

"I'd like to sit in on one of these meetings if possible?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure I'll check with Dr Brackett. You know the Chief is there don't you?" Roy asked his Cap.

"No I didn't. I'll give him a call and let him arrange it." Cap told Roy.

"Ok let us know if you're coming. We usually car pool and go out for lunch afterwards." Roy casually told Cap. He walked to the dorm wondering if it would be a good or bad thing, his Captain attending one of their meetings.

The rest of the day and evening went smoothly. Captain Stanley got used to his crew and considered making only a couple of changes to the way they do certain tasks. Stanley had told Kelly to leave the paramedics alone so they could complete their work. It's the least he could do considering they give up their own time for meetings. The Chief confirmed he could sit in on the next meeting and considered it may be a good idea for other Captains to be given the chance to attend future meetings.

"Lights out gentlemen." Captain Stanley called from his office.

Soon all the crew were tucked away in their bunks sleeping. John woke with a start. He had been so tense all day that old nightmares had come back to taunt him in his sleep. He got up to get a glass of milk. He sat and did some calming exercises that his mentor had taught him. Captain Stanley watched from the doorway. His youngest crew member was constantly on his mind. He had noticed a sadness and vulnerability in his brown eyes. It was now or never, he wanted to talk to him and clear up a few things that had happened throughout the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Stanley cleared his throat as he entered the kitchen. John looked up and was surprised to see his Captain. "Couldn't sleep John?" Stanley simply said, as he made his way over to the fridge to pour some juice.

John decided to be honest, "Just a dream woke me up. Thought I'd have some milk. Sorry if I woke you."

"No that's alright, we all have those kind of dreams every so often." He noticed his youngest crew member move uncomfortably in his chair. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener."

"No, I'll talk to ch...um...a friend if I need to...I mean like Roy or someone..." John looked away not knowing how to say it's not something he would share with anyone but LT Blackcrow.

"How long have you and Roy known each other?"

"Um...about a year, why?"

"I was just wondering, you seem really…close…and work together so well." Stanley waited patiently for John to get his thoughts together. He would take it slow with his youngest crew member.

"Roy is like a brother to me. He and his family have welcomed me into theirs. His kids even call me Uncle." John said smiling. "We watch each other's back…I couldn't imagine working with anyone else."

"Tell me John, who exactly is Lt Blackcrow?" Stanley asked and saw the immediate reaction from his paramedic. This was obviously a touchy subject and he wondered if he was intruding but he wanted to get to know his young crew member.

John's body stiffened. "That's the first time he came to my station. He doesn't make a habit of just turning up..." John was on the defensive.

"Oh….I see….so Roy filled you in on my directive." Stanley said as he sipped his juice. He was about to explain when the lights came on and the Klaxons sounded; Station 51 structure fire 3654 Barham Blvd. Time out 1:16.

Station 51 sped to their destination to find a laundry facility burning on the first floor of one of the many apartments at the location. Stanley immediately contacted despatch and ordered a second alarm.

The fire spread quickly to the apartment above the laundry. John and Roy ran along the second floor banging on doors to quickly evacuate the floor. Thankfully there were several stairwells for the tenants to escape down. Kelly called out to John. "Someone's hurt Gage."

John entered the apartment. A woman was crouched in the corner of a bedroom hugging a pillow. The paramedic thought to himself, _'A pillow won't stop you from burning._' He crouched down in front of her "We have to get out. Can you walk? Are you hurt?" He tried to remove the pillow. The woman resisted and clutched the pillow even tighter.

She shook her head and tried to stop him from removing the pillow. "You need to get out. Leave the pillow. You don't need it. It won't protect you." John yelled through his mask.

"My baby!" The woman cried and then he saw it. Nestled behind the pillow was a baby, its legs and left side burned.

The fire from below must have directly gone to the baby's room. "Give the baby to me." John took off his mask and placed it on the baby. He rose and grabbed the woman by the arm and led her to the nearest stairwell.

"Kelly! Tell Roy I'm leaving to take care of these two." Kelly nodded.

Roy made his way to the squad soon after John got there. The baby had third degree burns to its legs and the woman had second degree burns to her hands. They immediately got to work. Within ten minutes the young paramedic was in the back of an ambulance with the woman, who turned out to be the mother, and the baby heading for Rampart.

John returned to the scene half an hour later in another ambulance. He found Roy treating a fireman. "I've got this, check in with Stanley." Roy told his partner.

Captain Stanley was speaking to a building supervisor. "Where do you want me Cap?" Johnny interrupted.

"Help 36s with ventilation on the first floor." Stanley told his paramedic.

John found the directive unusual because it was uncommon to be told to help another station. They usually stuck close to their own crew to avoid confusion. He processed thoughts calling on his training. _'You usually worked with your own crew in structure fires. Hope they don't forget about me and leave me behind.' _He thought but dismissed his silly thoughts.

Since Station 51 was first on the scene, they were released first. Roy was waiting at Rampart for John to bring in the squad. His partner was busy helping 36s with clean up since no one told him 51s had been released from the scene. One hour after 51s had been released; John trudged over to his squad. He was exhausted. Station 36's Captain asked him why he was still on scene. He told him that his station had been released over an hour ago.

John sighed. "No one told me Cap, I'll go pick up my partner from Rampart." _'18s all over again,_' he thought. At least I have the squad to drive. It would have been a long walk.

"Where have you been?" Roy asked as John walked up to the nurses' station. His partner was covered in soot and looked tired.

"Helping 36s with clean-up. No one told me we were released." John was annoyed. "Captain Stanley should have told me. I could have been here an hour ago."

"We'll talk to him when we get back." Roy looked at Johnny shaking his head. "You need a shower."

"Clean-up is one of the dirtiest jobs we do." Johnny complained as he sipped some coffee.

"And we haven't had to do that in quite a while. Come on lets go." Picking up their equipment and supplies Roy thought about what had happened, and came to the conclusion that Cap had made a basic error. He looked over at his partner. Johnny looked exhausted and through the soot very young. He had noticed, whenever his partner's face was dirty he looked all but sixteen. This mistake was not going to help their working relationship with their new Captain.

The squad backed into the bay. Captain Stanley was waiting for them. John jumped out of the squad and headed straight for the shower. He didn't make eye contact with his Captain. Roy slowly opened his door and sighed. "Cap."

"Where have you been all this time? I know you weren't called out." Stanley had been waiting for his paramedics to return.

Roy, a little annoyed with his Captain got straight to the point. "I've been waiting for over an hour at Rampart for John to bring in the squad."

"Well my next question is. Where has Gage been all this time?" Stanley placed his hands on his hips.

"Well you should have known where he was Cap. He was doing what he been ordered to do…helping 36s with clean-up….He didn't know he had been released." Roy looked directly at his Captain challenging him to state otherwise. He was upset that the Captain had forgotten about his partner.

Stanley rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He had asked Kelly to let Gage know he was released. For some twisted reason he hadn't let him know. He thought about his youngest crew member being left behind and how he must of felt. Kelly had told him that he had let one of 36's crew know but couldn't remember who. He had no reason to not believe him. Little did he know Kelly had told no one. He thought it would be funny for the paramedic to do some clean-up after a fire for a change instead of hanging out drinking coffee with the hospital staff. He never thought about the paramedics helping out at the hospital or doing follow ups with patients.

Captain Stanley explained to Roy about asking Chet to let John know that they had been released. Somewhere there had been a breakdown in communication. He walked with Roy back to the dorm after finishing their coffees. John was already in his bunk. Stanley looked over his youngest crew member. Things had not gone as planned. Roy had explained a few things to the Captain but he still had many questions he needed answered. Maybe I should start with the one person John trusts and with that thought in mind he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When the morning klaxons sounded the crew found their Captain already up. The aroma of coffee drifted through the station. Stanley stepped out of his office and asked to see John.

"Shut the door John." Stanley ordered. "Take a seat." He gestured to a seat in front of him. Johnny tentatively sat down. "I'm sorry about the confusion this morning at the fire...as your Captain I should have been the one telling you that you were released." He sighed "I'm sorry...you have a right to file a report against my leadership and I fully understand if you do...that's your right." Stanley looked at his youngest crew member expectantly, waiting patiently for a reply.

John let out a long breath . "I must admit I was a bit confused when you sent me to help out 36s. We usually stick together...sticking together avoids confusion...but when I came back to the squad and you were gone...I…aahh…thought you left me behind deliberately and I was disappointed." He looked sheepishly at his Captain not wanting to come out and accuse his superior of a wrong doing but that was how it looked to him, so the Cap needed to hear he truth.

"You say that like it's happened before. I spoke with your partner briefly last night and he mentioned your early days in the department were hard. He didn't go into detail but I kind of got the picture. I've made out a report and mentioned my mistakes...again, I am sorry." Stanley looked at the paperwork on his desk and slid it across to John.

"That's ok Cap I believe you and you don't have to mention about leaving me behind...everyone makes mistakes...it was your first big fire as a Captain...I'm ok with just the apology." He looked up at his Captain and for the first time since the shift started felt relaxed. It really had been a misunderstanding.

"That's very gracious of you John...I'd like to finish our talk we started last night. There are a couple of things in your file that needs clarification and well I'd just like to get to know you a bit better as I would the rest of the crew. It should make working together a little easier...Would you like to join me for breakfast? My wife makes a mean omelette and I have a nice deck out the back we could sit and talk."

"I..I..I'm not that good at talking about myself." John said nervously, unless it's to a pretty face, he thought to himself. "But...ok...I like food...so...ok." He nodded and rose wiping his hands on his trousers.

Stanley rubbed his hands together, "Good...we'll have some coffee...wait for C shift and you can follow me to my place." He slapped his hand on Gage's back who immediately flinched away. This didn't go by unnoticed by Stanley.

"Hey Gage how was clean-up?" Kelly yelled as Gage walked through the door. Kelly chuckled to himself thinking how funny is was that Gage had to do some hard work for a change.

Roy raised his head and looked at Kelly. He straightened in his chair and frowned. "How did you know Johnny did clean-up with 36s?"

Kelly looked up realising his mistake. "Cause you guys got in so late...I just assumed you must of helped with clean-up...for a change." He said trying to act innocent.

"There could have been any number of reasons we were late. We do help out at the hospital when needed."

"Forget it Roy" Gage placed his hand on his partner's tense shoulder. "Everything is cool….Cap explained….its ok. Just drop it. You need a refill?" John asked his partner trying to diffuse the tension building up in the kitchen.

John then looked at Marco. "I'll be over at your place around lunch, if that's ok...I have something I need to do this morning and then I'll pick up your order from the hardware store and come over."

"That's fine Johnny, whenever you're ready." Marco replied smiling. He thought to himself, _'He is so lucky to have a friends, like John, who are willing to help._' Roy asked if he needed help but Marco said no, it was a two man job.

Kelly laughed out loud. "What?" Marco asked.

"Oh I was just thinking. Trust Gage to turn up at lunch...free meal."

"I wouldn't call it free. John has helped me a lot with this house. He's saved me a lot of money. Lunch will be worth it." Marco got up to rinse his cup, a little annoyed with his friend. Since John had been helping Marco with his house Kelly had constantly been on Gages case. He wondered if Kelly disliked the paramedic for some reason, but couldn't work out why. It was very unlike Kelly to be so openly ill-mannered with a fellow crew member. His barbs had become quite offensive.

The fact was Chet was very jealous of John because of the increasing time he spent with his best friend. He loved stirring Gage simply because he could, but it was also because of jealousy. There really was nothing to be jealous of. John helped Marco because he enjoyed renovating and hoped to buy a house that needed fixing up one day.

Captain Stanley listened to the banter from the bay area. He, like Marco, wondered if Kelly disliked Gage. That was something he was going to bring up with his youngest crew member during breakfast. He also took note of Roy's comments to Kelly. The lineman would be the next crew member he'd like to talk to. He looked up and saw the first of the crew members of C shift arriving. After a quick word to C shift's Captain he called out to John asking if he was ready.

John jogged into the bay area acknowledging his Captain. "Lead the way Cap...I'm starving..." Stanley smiled and thought, twit. They jumped into their cars and drove out with John following his Captain. This did not go unnoticed by Kelly.

"Gage better not go whingeing to the new Captain." Kelly said out loud to no one.

"You're lucky he doesn't report you for harassment. I would have by now if I were him. What is your problem anyway?" The normally quiet engineer asked.

"Nothin...I just like stirring him...that's all...butt out Stoker." Kelly scowled.

Mike walked away shaking his head. Chet was a great lineman but he just didn't understand how he could be so mean sometimes with his antics. He liked John. The young paramedic was a hard worker, and was one of the few people who always made a point of thanking him for helping out at MVAs or for keeping the water flowing at big fires. Kelly, on the other hand, was starting to get on his nerves.

Johnny had told his partner about the Captains invite. Roy told him to relax and enjoy the talk. "He just wants to get to know us. That's all. I guess he needs to understand us a bit...you should let him know that Kelly is going a bit too far with his stirring." Roy advised his partner. "He can't do anything if he doesn't know it bugs you."

"I don't want to get Kelly in trouble...the atmosphere at the station will be awful if I blab."

"It's awful now. Kelly's stirring is getting on everyone's nerves. He needs to tone it down Johnny. This is your chance to let the Captain know how you really feel."

"What if he doesn't mind the stirring and he thinks I'm a wimp or something?" Gage replied worriedly.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge if that happens, but I have a feeling Stanley won't think it's ok to constantly harass you if it's making you feel uncomfortable at work."

"Ok, thanks Pally." John smiled.

"Enjoy breakfast Junior." Roy left.


	7. Chapter 7

John slowly exited his beloved Rover and took in a sharp breath. Captain Stanley's house was a mansion, in his eyes. The whole neighbourhood was beautiful with its landscaped gardens and neatly trimmed lawns.

"Wow, beautiful house Cap." John said, not really sure if he was worthy of entering the home. His background always made him feel uncomfortable when surrounded by luxuries.

"Yeah, well, neither of us have living parents… and we both were the only child…no brothers or sisters...So…Inheritance has helped pay for it all."

"You got an inheritance!" John blurted out before stopping himself. He suddenly felt naive and stupid. He just wasn't used to luxuries; they scared him, having grown up in poverty.

At that moment a neighbour approached. "Hank just thought I'd let you know…." He abruptly stopped when he looked Johnny's way. He eyed him up and down, and then cleared his throat. The paramedic immediately new 'that look' and turned his eyes down, his feet were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. He walked away to look at some flowers.

Stanley watched his paramedic in confusion as his neighbour got closer and whispered in his ear. "Aaahh...just letting you know, we'll be away for a week. Visiting the son up north. Could you keep an eye on the house? Can't be too careful." The neighbour watched Johnny as if he was about to do something dreadful.

"Sure Matt. I'd like to introduce..." Cap gestured towards John.

"No…no, that's ok, don't let me keep you. Bye" He hastily left.

Stanley was a little embarrassed, so he quickly invited John inside. "Em...Emily. I've brought home a very hungry friend."

John smiled, the neighbour suddenly forgotten. A lovely light brown haired woman with a pink apron entered the front room. "Well Hello. I hope you're hungry."

"Em, this is one of my Paramedics, John Gage. John this is my wife Emily."

"Pleased to meet you ma'am….You have a lovely house." John felt very out of place, looking down at his jeans that had rips where they had worn through. He shifted his feet and looked at his Captain not sure if he should suggest he leave and do this another time, suddenly getting cold feet.

"Relax John….What would you like a drink?" Cap led John out to the deck.

"Milk would be good." John answered as he sat down at a table on the deck.

"I'll get it." Emily went inside to the kitchen.

"Where are the kids?" Hank called out to her.

"Jase is out running and Marcia is over at Suzie's working on their science project."

"Jase is on..."

"The track team…I remember you told us yesterday." John injected with a smile. "What's his specialty?" He asked with interest.

"Anything with running involved." Cap stated proudly.

"I was on my track team. 440 was my specialty. I still run on my days off when I get a chance." John smiled as he remembered his high school days.

"Maybe you and Jase can get together. You could probably give him a few pointers. Me….I was a jumper….high jump was my specialty. Running round the track didn't appeal to me."

"Well I was a late sprouter…so high jump definitely was out of my league."

"Here we are." Hank's wife placed a plate in front of John and one in front of her husband.

"This looks great!" John exclaimed. His wide smile made Stanley's wife smile.

"You're welcome John." She patted her husband on the shoulder, and mouthed he's too thin to her husband. He just smiled, knowingly, back. Everybody was too thin according to his wife.

John tucked in and ate hungrily. He swallowed and looked up at his Captain hoping he hadn't noticed his bad manners. He slowed down and took his time, counting chews in his head. This was a technique Lt Blackcrow had taught him after noticing him wolfing down food like there was no tomorrow. John's years of near starvation had left him with no table manners; he hadn't eaten at a table from the age of ten to fifteen. Lt Blackcrow had helped the young man with lots of small things that most people took for granted, eating being one of them.

"So tell me John, Lt Blackcrow...friend...family?" Stanley looked up expectantly.

"He's a friend, more like a mentor. He helps me with things, like social skills and he helped me apply for the academy. He helped me get my legal papers together, by getting in touch with the Trust lands in North Dakota. Why do you ask? I already told you he doesn't make it a habit to turn up at the station." He stated defensively.

"Why did he come yesterday, if you don't mind me asking?" He knew he was prying, but he really wanted to get to know his youngest crew member.

John chewed his bottom lip. He answered honestly. "He was just checking on me. Things have been... tense... at the station. He wanted to make sure I was coping."

"Kelly...I've noticed. Tell me John, do you consider Kelly a friend?" Hank was starting to get down to the nitty gritty.

"Yes." John replied indignantly. "I don't know if he considers me a friend but that doesn't stop us from working together. He is one of the best linemen in the department, so is Marco. Together they're awesome." He stated proudly. Johnny really didn't want to get Chet into trouble but he remembered Roy's advice. "His taunting has got a little out of control lately, I don't know what's changed between us but I am finding him a bit daunting lately." John waited for his Captain's reply.

"I can do two things…reprimand him or maybe sit down and tell him no more harassing." Stanley put the ball back in John's court.

"I don't know." John wasn't happy with either idea. Both ideas implicated him. Chet would tease him endlessly about being a snitch.

"Well, I'm going to have a chat with him next, so how about I sound him out first and then we decide. What do you think?"

"Ok, but don't tell him I said anything. I won't hear the end of it." John said dejectedly.

"Now…." Stanley rubbed his hands together. "I mentioned your file. I noticed you don't have a next of kin. The department requires a name in case you get hurt."

"For medical purposes, Dixie McCall has my medical power. She isn't a doctor so she can legally make decisions on my behalf and be my carer. Next of kin...I don't really have a next of kin." John stated, shrugging.

"Do you think LT Blackcrow would accept being listed as your next of kin?"

"No….You have to understand something of my culture, he's my chief and will oversee anything to do with my heritage but, anything to do with the white man legalities he will not, so I can't list him as my next of kin. However, if something was to happen to me and I died, the department has instructions to follow and Lt Blackcrow has permission to have full access to my body. He will perform the ceremony for my journey into the spirit world. Roy is the beneficiary of my estate, not that there's much, but some of my insurance monies are to go to certain foundations in trust for Native American kids."

"Ok, I'll make a note in your file. By the way I spoke to my wife last night and we can attend the powwow."

"Well alright." John was happy that Cap was going to come to the powwow. "Lt Blackcrow will be there if you need to clear up some things with him."

John looked at his watch. "I need to go. I'm going over to Marcos to help put a skylight into his en-suite."

"That's a big job."

"I've done it before. I put one in at Roys."

"You sound like a handy man to have around."

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "I like doing that sort of stuff. One day…." He said wistfully. "I'm going to buy me a fixer upper on some land and build me a small ranch and have some horses."

"Sounds like a plan." Hank stated as they re-entered the house. "John is going Em…"

"Thank you for a lovely breakfast Mrs Stanley." Johnny said shyly.

"Please, call me Emily and you are welcome John. I hope to see you around often."

"Really?" John was surprised. The Stanley's were perplexed by his response.

"Come around whenever you want John. My door is always open." Cap stated.

John smiled and nodded as he stepped through the front door to outside. "Bye." The Stanley's watched him drive away.

Hank shook his head and sighed. "He's a completely different person when he is working. Professional…confident…and from what I saw and read about him…excellent at what he does. I get the impression he didn't have a good childhood. He doesn't talk much about it."

"You need to ask him over so I can fatten him up." Mrs Stanley said.

"Twit." Hank shook his head at his wife as he shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey John, need a hand?" Marco asked as he opened his door.

"Nah, it's cool. These things aren't that heavy." John was carrying a large box into the house. "Let's get started."

"Would you like a drink or something to eat first Johnny?" Marco asked not knowing about John's visit with Cap.

Shaking his head and walking towards Marco's en-suite John put the box down. "Let's just get a start on this first." He stated, mindful of Kelly's comments last shift.

Within a couple of hours the skylight was securely in and John was sanding back the plastering around the edges. "All that's left to do is a coat of paint." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"John I need to answer the door. Will you be ok on the ladder?" Marco asked. It really was a two man job because there was little room for the ladder and Marco.

"Yeah sure….I'll hold still till you get back." Johnny relaxed and waited for Marco.

Johnny stiffened; Kelly's voice travelled through to the en-suite. "This looks good Marco." Kelly observed.

"Just needs a coat of paint." Stated Marco.

A thought came to John that would hopefully appeal to Chet. "You want to help Marco with the painting Kelly?"

"Why? Too much work for you Gage?" Kelly retorted but inside he was excited to help his best friend, so he changed his attitude abruptly. "Yeah I can do that, take a break Gage."

"Thanks, if it's ok with Marco I'll just call it a day. I have some things to do at home before shift tomorrow." Gage quickly washed his hands and started gathering his tools.

"At least have something to eat first Johnny. Mama sent over some burritos for you."

"That's ok Marco, share them with Chet. I'm having supper at Roys, so I really must get going." Gage picked up his tool box, said his farewells and left.

Chet and Marco finished off the en-suite, ate and drank and bantered like their old selves. It was just like old times Kelly thought, back with his best friend enjoying their comradeship.

John for his part wondered if Chet just wanted to spend more time with his friend. Maybe he'll cut me some slack he thought to himself. His stomach growled. He showered, did some quick cleaning around the apartment, grabbed his dirty uniforms and was out of his apartment in just under two hours. He dropped off his uniforms and picked up the clean ones and headed for the Roy's. He was spending the night at Roy's. After their next shift was the committee meeting so John and Roy were going together from the Roy's house.

"How did the talk go with Cap?" Roy asked as he handed John a beer. They were sitting on his recently built deck. Johnny couldn't help but compare it to his Captains, which was twice the size.

"I think it went ok. He didn't really commit to changing much around the station….Asked me a lot of questions about chief. I think it really bothered him that he came to see me at the station." John declared frowning. "But…." He shrugged. "Other than that it went ok. Roy you should see his house. It's a mansion. His wife is a good cook too. Not as good as Joanne, but good."

Roy smiled, everything seemed grander to his partner. He couldn't help but think that Johnny must have missed out on a lot of things growing up. His zest for life and wonder rubbed off on his partner causing him to appreciate his wonderful family more.

The next shift went more smoothly. "Cap do you want a lift to the meeting, we can pick you up on the way?" Roy asked as they were leaving.

"That would be good. John knows where I live." Stanley smiled. He was taking Kelly to a nearby diner, suggested by the Irishman himself, to have their talk. The atmosphere within the station had been better than his first shift; Stanley wasn't sure what had changed. Kelly still stirred Gage but not as much as previously.

Captain Stanley followed Kelly to the diner. They ordered their breakfast and it was Cap who broke the ice. "So Chet….I see in your file that your brother is a fire-fighter also."

"Yeah, so were my dad and his brother. My brother works up north." He shrugged. "What about you Cap, you come from a fire-fighter family?"

"No Chet, I'm the first and probably the last. Fire-fighting doesn't impress my son. He has other interests. You've been a lineman for five years, any thoughts on taking the engineer's exam?"

"Trying to get rid of me Cap?" Chet smirked.

"Well that would depend on you taking the exam and then passing it." Stanley countered.

"Fact is...I have thought about it...but...I love what I do and the guys I work with. They're the best so I'd hate to break up a good team."

"The best…hey? Seems to me someone else said that. Hmmm…." Stanley waited for the waitress to place their plates in front of them. "Yes what was his word….That's right….Awesome."

"Only one person uses that word at the station...Gage." Kelly stated smiling. "What else did Gage say?"

"Oh, nothing that concerns you, but he did say he regarded you as a friend but wasn't sure if you considered him a friend." Calmly stated Stanley watching carefully for a reaction.

"Huh...trust Gage to whinge...can't take a joke." Kelly complained, scowling.

"No he wasn't whingeing just stating a fact." Hank tried to make Chet understand.

"Well he's wrong, I respect Gage and his paramedicing thing...Him and Roy are the best. He just doesn't have a sense of humour. You see, he's the phantom's pigeon...easy target."

"Phantom….pigeon….what are you talking about Kelly?" Stanley was totally confused.

"Tell you what Cap, wait till next shift and you'll see." Kelly smiled and was already planning how to get Gage for whingeing to the Cap.

Stanley for his part couldn't help but wonder if he had just made things worse. They talked for another half hour about general interests and Cap saw a complicated personality in Kelly.

The committee meeting turned out to be very 'medical orientated' to Hank. He was very impressed with his paramedics and their interaction with Dr Brackett and Chief Houts. He didn't quite understand all that was being discussed but he did realise how dedicated his two crew members were. He felt very proud to have them as part of his team.

Lunch was at the paramedics favourite restaurant.

"How did you find the meeting?" asked Roy.

"Informative." Hank didn't want to sound overly impressed with his paramedics, even though he was. He thought impartiality was an important aspect of his leadership. He wasn't sure if he praised them too much that they would share his feelings with the rest of the crew, and they would, in turn, see it as favouritism. He did go on to say, "I was very proud of how you guys handled yourselves in that meeting."

"Thanks." Roy eyed his partner, John was smiling to himself. Roy elbowed him.

"Ahhh...thanks Cap." John said absently, never quite sure how to take praise.

Roy sensing his partner's uncomfortableness changed the subject. "So Cap….Johnny tells me you're coming to the powwow."

Stanley looked up and smiled. "Yes and my family are really looking forward to it."

Johnny's stomach suddenly knotted. After seeing the Captain's house, he wondered if his Captain would look at him differently. He was proud of his heritage but wasn't sure if his Captain would understand that part of himself. Maybe chief could explain his feelings about his heritage better. He became suddenly nervous wondering if he had made a mistake by inviting his Captain. John had a tendency to second guess to a fault. However, when he thought about Roy and his family, loving the powwows, he thought, maybe the Captain will too. He chewed his bottom lip, the praise of his Captain all but forgotten as he worried about the powwow.


	9. Chapter 9

It started with a water bomb as soon as John opened his locker. The flour bomb was the next to catch him when he went to the cupboard for cleaning products. He was used to these kinds of pranks so he grinned and bared them. The shaving cream in the kitchen cupboard was grudgingly received in the face. He was onto his fourth shirt. Stanley quickly became aware who the phantom and likewise pigeon were. He laughed along with the rest of the crew.

"Um...Chet...this is my last shirt...give the pranks a rest for this shift ok." Johnny looked at Kelly expectantly.

"John, I know not when the phantom will strike next. Sorry buddy, it's not up to me." Kelly replied mockingly.

Gage just sighed. The klaxons sounded. Station 51, station 36, truck 127, station 110, Battalion 14 structure fire 3654 Olive Blvd, cross street Lakeside time out 14:22. "Station 51 KMG365," acknowledged Stanley.

They arrived to a four story office building fully alight. "De Soto….Gage do a sweep of floors four and three and make sure everyone is out. Squad 36 is checking one and two. Take a HT each in case you get separated."

"Right Cap," they said in unison.

The heat was intense as they entered the building. One of station 36s paramedics was already carrying out an injured office worker. They started on the fourth floor. John went left and Roy went right. Doors were knocked inwards, rooms were searched and when it was established the rooms were empty an X was drawn on the door. This continued till it was recognized the fourth floor was clear. The paramedics proceeded down to next floor.

The smoke was thicker and the heat even more intense. Again, John went left and Roy went right. Roy found his first victim in the second room he searched. He was unconscious. He had to get him out of there. "Johnny, I have a victim, I'm taking him to triage then I'll be back." He said into his HT.

"Ok Roy I'll keep searching this end and then continue yours." John replied over his HT.

"HT51 to engine51 this is De Soto. I'm bringing a victim out."

"10-4 HT51," replied his Captain. Captain Stanley made his way to the entrance where De Soto would be emerging. "Where's Gage?" He asked the older paramedic as soon as he exited.

"Still searching the third floor," replied Roy.

Roy was tied up with his victim so the Captain geared up and entered the building to check things out. Kelly and Lopez were busy keeping the stairs clear for the paramedics. One of station 36's paramedics was still searching the second floor.

When Captain Stanley approached the third floor, he could hardly see for the smoke. There was a loud crash to his right. "HT51, Gage do you read me?" He repeated the call after a few seconds had passed.

"This is HT51. I need help."

"Where exactly are you John?"

"Third floor, right side fourth door." John's voice sounded strained.

"Battalion 14 this is engine 51 we have a paramedic who needs help on the right side of the third floor."

"10-4 engine 51." Stanley found his youngest crew member lying on the far side of the room. His left leg was trapped under some debris. The ceiling had partially collapsed. The heat was intense. Stanley quickly realised the fire was within the walls.

"Battalion 14 this is engine 51. I need some hoses up here, stokes and manpower. The fire is within the walls. I repeat the fire is within the walls."

"10-4 engine 51." Stanley knelt down, Johnny was grimacing.

"Is your leg broken John?"

"I don't think so but my hip really hurts. Cap…." John grabbed Stanley's arm "Please don't leave me here I don't want to burn."

Hank was surprised by the desperate plea of his paramedic. "I won't leave you John, help is on the way. We'll have you out in no time." John relaxed, his worst fears from station 18 days was surfacing. The usually confident, even brash, paramedic was a little unnerved due to pain and the surrounding heat. Trust was a big issue with John, and he was still a bit insecure with the new Captain.

Kelly was the first one there. "We'll get you out John. Don't worry."

"How's it going?" Lopez asked.

"We need to get this beam off first," stated Kelly.

All three crew members lifted the beam together. The young paramedic cried out. A long thin steel rod had been embedded in John's hip. "He's bleeding….we need to get him out fast."

John had twisted his body and could no longer see anyone. "It's getting very hot in here."

"We're still here John." Stanley told him reassuringly. "We'll have you out in a minute."

Gage nodded, gritting his teeth from the pain. "He's clear," Kelly yelled.

The three crew members lifted Johnny carefully and placed him into the stokes. They carried him out of the building. Paramedic Stone was waiting in the triage area for them. Roy was on his way back from Rampart in the ambulance.

Stone quickly accessed Johnny. The young paramedic was holding onto his Captain's arm. When the ambulance arrived Roy jumped from the back and sprinted to his partner's side. "I didn't finish the sweep." John pitifully said to his partner.

Stanley shook his head, he wondered if he would ever understand his youngest crew member. "It's ok John, Stevens from 36 finished it. There were no other victims."

"How bad Stoney?" Roy asked.

"Bad puncture wound to his hip, bruised left leg, not broken and a little shocky," he replied, "Want to take over?"

"Thanks," simply replied Roy. A second IV was established and the left leg was splinted as a precaution. John was lifted onto the gurney.

"Cap, thanks for staying with me and thank the guys for getting me out of there."

"That's ok John. We'll come see you in the morning." Stanley replied. The ambulance sped away.

"Cap, is John ok?" Mike asked.

"He'll be fine Mike," smiled the Captain.

As soon as Kelly and Lopez caught up with the Captain they asked about John. Stanley smiled to himself. Despite the bantering and pranks the entire crew cared about their youngest crew member. He wondered if John realised how much his fellow crew members really cared about him. Then he suddenly realised, even though he had only known him for a short time, he too cared. It was almost a fatherly instinct that had emerged from him towards his youngest crew member.

They backed the engine into the station and headed for the kitchen. The Captain opened the cupboard to get a glass. He was immediately splashed with water. "Kelly!" The Cap yelled out.

"I dibs first shower." Kelly ran to the bathroom before anyone could protest.

Stanley smiled; a feeling of satisfaction enveloped him. I belong here, he thought, now to earn the trust of his youngest crew member. He knew that would take a bit more work.


	10. Chapter 10

The ride in the ambulance was horrific. Despite the small dose of MS John felt every bump. Pain radiated from his hip down to his ankle. He squeezed his eyes shut, pain lines etched in his face.

"That bad, huh?" Roy asked as he took a new set of vitals.

"Yeah, and more," replied John.

"We're pulling into Rampart now." Roy patted his partner's shoulder trying his best to reassure him.

When the ambulance stopped and turned to back up the jolting caused John to faint. He face was very pale and sheen of sweat covered his body. He was quickly taken from the ambulance to a treatment room. Dixie was off duty but a call had been made to her when it was established that the code I was John Gage.

"Johnny, can you hear me?" asked Dr Early. "Johnny."

John began to groan, his eyes fluttered and then opened. The bright overhead lights made him blink heavily. Dr Early lifted the gauze covering the wound on his hip. It was very nasty looking but had stopped bleeding. There was some bruising but nothing that would be considered caused by internal bleeding, more from the impact of the beam.

Malcolm entered the room with the portable x-ray machine. Roy and Dr Early left the room. "What do you think Doc?" Roy asked the experienced doctor with concern.

"It doesn't look too serious to me on first glance Roy. The hip bone may be chipped, that's my main concern."

"And if it is?" Roy looked worried.

"We may have to operate to remove it but let's just wait and see." Dr Early patted Roy's shoulder.

It turned out there was a chip, which is why the hip was so painful. Dr Early was able to remove it in the ER using a local and giving John a mild sedative. His leg was bruised, not broken so ice was applied to reduce some of the swelling. He was kept in hospital for another two hours for observation and Dixie drove him home from the hospital. He stayed the night in her spare room.

Dixie rang the station and let them know he was fine and sleeping peacefully. She asked Roy if he could pick his partner up in the morning, and take him to his apartment. She had an early start and wanted him to sleep as long as he could. Roy agreed to pick him up after shift, take him home to his place for breakfast and would then take him to his apartment later in the afternoon.

Apart from waking from a couple of nightmares John slept reasonably peacefully. Dixie gave him his meds before leaving and told him Roy would be picking him up and taking him home. He sleepily nodded, said goodbye and thanked Dixie for looking after him, especially on her day off, and promptly fell back to sleep. What seemed like only five minutes, he awoke to a thumping on the front door. He gingerly got up and shuffled across the sitting room and opened the door.

Roy quickly entered the apartment and closed the door. "Johnny? You ok? Have you been asleep all this time?...because I'm late...we had a late run."

Johnny ran his hand over his face and through his hair. "Aahh...yeah...what time is it? Man those meds Dixie gave me before she left really knocked me out...What time is it?" He moved to the couch.

"It's 10 o'clock...How about you get dressed and we'll go to my place and have some breakfast. Joanne's making pancakes."

Johnny smiled at his partner "Pancakes eh?"

"Yep!" Roy placed his hands behind his back and rocked up and down on the heels of his feet. He had a big smile plastered on his face. He knew how much Johnny loved his wife's pancakes.

"Sounds good." John slowly rose. His hip had stiffened and hurt when he moved.

"I brought your clothes from your locker. How's the hip?" Roy asked as he watched his partner's slow movements.

"It's sore but not overly...if you know what I mean...legs sore too and a bit stiff." He looked down; the leg was spectacularly bruised. He then moved to look at his hip.

A hand immediately stopped him from lifting the gauze. "Leave it. You don't want it getting infected." Roy held onto John's hand preventing him from lifting the gauze.

John nodded and took his duffle bag from his partner and walked down to the spare bedroom to change. He made the bed as best he could since bending was a bit painful, locked the front door and left with his partner.

After greeting Joanne and the kids John asked if he could make a phone call. Two hours later a small floral arrangement in a distinctly Native American basket arrived at Rampart for Dixie McCall. She smiled knowing straight away who it was from. The note simply read, _'To a special lady, thank you!_' She smiled to herself and thought Johnny always had a way of making her smile. She placed the arrangement where she could see and smell the beautiful flowers.

"Aahh...Johnny?" Brackett looked at Dixie with a smile, she simply nodded. "I read the report. How was he this morning?"

"Apart from being tired...good. Roy rang a half hour ago and said John was gingerly walking around but wasn't too bad considering."

"That's good," Brackett replied approvingly. "I hope he appreciates his friends and accepts their help."

"He does." Dixie pointed her pen to the floral arrangement.

"I guess he does at that," smiled Brackett.

"I just hope he's fit by the powwow. Those kids love watching his trick riding."

"Mmmmm...Two weeks...he should be ok….knowing Johnny." He said smiling. The conversation was interrupted by a squad calling in.

Ten days after the ceiling collapse John Gage entered the locker room of station 51. It was good to be back he thought. He went to open his locker but stepped to the side first. Water was catapulted across the floor.

"You're learning Junior." Roy smiled and slapped his hand on his partners back, Johnny slightly flinched.

"That I am Pally...It's good to be back." He continued to get dressed. "Having that week off did help me get quite a bit organised for the powwow."

Roy shook his head. "I don't know where you find the time to be so involved in the some of the things you do."

"No kids Pally...You're just as busy." He shrugged "Just with different things, just as important, but different."

"I guess you're right there. Come to think of it...I don't know how Joanne does it." Roy thought absentmindedly.

"You ever thought of sending her some flowers?" Again John shrugged his shoulders. "Just to show her how much you love and appreciate her. I have a friend who makes these unique baskets and puts wild flowers in them. Free delivery if you mention my name." John wiggled his eyebrows.

Roy thought about it. "That's not a bad idea. I know Jo has some busy days coming up with the kid's activities...yeah...I might just take you up on that Junior."

"What's Gage got you doing now. Volunteering you to drive some old biddy to the market?"

"Chet...Mind you own business...and no I haven't asked him to give up any of his time." John sighed knowing he had allowed the lineman to get under his skin.

"Come on Junior," Roy led John from the locker room. "Let's make that call," he smiled.

John was pleased his partner liked his idea. He had wanted to send Joanne flowers but didn't think it was right, so instead, he would shout his partner and wife to a meal at his friend's restaurant. That reminded him; he owed his partner a meal for looking out for him after the fire.

The klaxons sounded; squad 51, unknown type rescue, 324 Barham Blvd cross St Carson. "Squad 51 KMG365," acknowledged Stanley. He smiled and nodded acknowledging his youngest crew member when he handed the slip to Roy. The squad took off on its first run for the day.


	11. Chapter 11

The day progressed fairly uneventfully. Roy made his usual call to his wife in the evening. He pulled his partner aside, "Joanne loved the flowers. Got to hand it to you Junior…that was a great idea."

"You're welcome Pally," smiled John feeling pleased with himself. The paramedics cleaned up after dinner and settled in for the evening. John was going through last minute details for the powwow and Roy was reading through some of the pamphlets his partner had put together. Stanley was in his office going through his endless mountain of paperwork and Stoker, Lopez and Kelly were watching the TV.

An officer entered the station and knocked on Stanley's door. Stanley looked up, a bit surprised, "Can I help you?" They shook hands. "Captain Stanley." He introduced himself.

"Officer Robey," replied the officer. "I am here about your next door neighbour."

"Oh yes." Stanley nodded. He had spoken to his returning neighbour the day before about having been broken into. A stash of money had been stolen from his bedroom, along with some jewellery. "Well, I can't help you much, I work shifts and when I am home I mostly sleep."

"I'm just wondering if you noticed any parked cars that you hadn't seen before in your street." The officer enquired.

"No I can't say I did." Stanley rubbed the back of his neck trying to visualise his street when he came home from shift during the previous week. "Nope not at all."

The officer pulled out his notebook and read from it. "Your neighbour mentioned another male was present when he mentioned to you that he was going away for the week. He said he thought it was someone you were hiring to do some work around the house." He waited expectantly.

Stanley had to think, and then it came to him. "Oh no, not hired help, that was one of my paramedics, John Gage."

"Oh, he said it was a male of Native American Heritage." Stated the officer a little embarrassed. "Does he drive a white Rover?"

"Yes, yes he does." Stanley was wondering where this was going.

"May I speak to Mr Gage please?" Asked the officer.

Stanley nodded, "I'll just get him". He went into the kitchen and called Gage. "Can you come out here please?"

"Sure Cap." He walked towards his Captain wondering what he had done wrong.

"This is Officer Robey he has a few questions for you." John immediately stiffened.

"Mr Gage you're the owner of a white Rover?" asked the officer.

"Y...Y…Yes," answered Gage nervously.

"Was it parked in Hanson Street the 19th of this month around 10.30am?" The Officer looked up expectantly.

Gage thought back, the date was familiar. "Oh yeah, we were picking up the Cap for a meeting at Rampart."

"That's right…we had a committee meeting that day at Rampart Hospital. Dr Brackett and Chief Houts can verify that."

"That's not necessary," said the officer. He faced Gage, "Were you at any time alone while parked there?"

"My partner went to the door to get Cap...he went inside but was back outside no more than five minutes later."

The officer made notes. "That's all the questions I have for now," stated the officer. He thanked them for their time after briefly questioning Roy.

"What was that all about?" asked Roy.

"My neighbour was robbed while he was away. When he told me he was going away it happened to be the morning John came home for breakfast."

"So, I still don't get it." Roy was frowning while John was looking down knowing exactly what it meant.

"I'm sure it's just routine questioning," sheepishly stated Stanley. He had an idea what it was about also, but he didn't want to embarrass John.

Roy left and walked back into the kitchen. Johnny went to follow buthis Captain stopped him. "I'm sorry John…my neighbour was way out of line mentioning you."

John looked up, his eyes reflecting a sadness that unnerved Stanley. "That's ok Cap, when people don't know you they think all kinds of things," he shrugged and walked back to the kitchen. He would speak to chief about this.

"Did Captain Stanley speak to the officer?" Lt Blackcrow was annoyed.

"I think so, I don't know how long he was here before he came and got me."

"What was the officer's name and what was the name of the street?" LT Blackcrow urgently asked.

John gave him all the details. "I haven't done anything. Nothing will happen will it?" He was worried, his chief sounded too concerned to him.

"I'll look into it John, stay calm and keep safe."

That wasn't the answer John was hoping for. Things remained quiet at the station and the crew managed to get a full night's sleep. The youngest crew member had a restless sleep filled with dreams of being thrown in jail, and everyone laughing at him.

He was changing in the locker room. "You ok?" His concerned partner asked. "You tossed and turned a bit last night."

John looked at his partner and quietly answered, "Yeah, just had a few dreams." He shrugged his shoulders and continued to get dressed. He sighed, no use worrying, he thought to himself. He wasn't convinced.

The day was spent fighting a huge fire downtown. Station 51 was called in to relive one of the first responding stations. It was tuff going. They returned to their station late that evening. A line, by rank, was established for the two showers. Roy noticed John rubbing his hip. "Your hip bothering you?" He asked pointing to his partner's hand.

"A little," he shook his head. "Man, all those stairs."

"Yeah, there were a lot of them." Roy agreed with his partner. "You want me to have a look?" He asked pointing to the recently injured hip.

"Yeah thanks." John stood and lowered his trousers. Roy palpitated around the scar.

"It's a little inflamed," he stated.

"I think my SCBA strap irritated it." John said as he twisted and turned trying to get a look at the scar.

"After your shower I'll rub some cream into it." Roy returned to his locker.

"Aaawww...isn't that sweet." Kelly couldn't help himself after seeing the exchange between the paramedics.

"Shut up Kelly my hip is sore and I've got ho…." John quickly stopped himself.

"You've got what Gage?" Kelly wanted to know what the paramedic was about to blurt out.

"Aarrhh...a lot to do over the weekend," replied John hoping that would satisfy Kelly.

"Nope, you were going to say something else." Kelly said suspiciously.

"Honey to do list." Injected Roy, thinking quickly on the spot. "That's what he was going to say. He's going to help me with my honey to do list." Roy smiled casually.

Kelly looked between the paramedics, he was not convinced. He left the locker room to have his turn at showering.

"Thanks Pally," smiled John.

"You should just tell the guys about it. I think you'd be surprised by their reaction." Roy tried to reassure John.

John snorted, "I know what Kelly's reaction would be. I'd never hear the end of it," retorted John.

"Maybe not, but at least we wouldn't have to keep hiding everything and talk about it secretly all the time." Roy tried to make his partner see reason.

"Nope that's just more ammunition for him. Let's just keep it quiet for now." John turned back to his locker.

"John!" Stanley was flanked by two police officers. The paramedic felt his stomach flip. "These officers have a warrant to search your locker."

"We also have a warrant to search your apartment. I need your keys. We'll return them when we're finished." The officer held out his hand expectantly.

John opened his locker and pulled out his keys, he handed them to the officer. He left, and the remaining officer put gloves on and started to search Johnny's locker. Roy led his stunned partner to the kitchen.

"Let's have a cup of coffee while we're waiting. Cap will keep watch." John nodded numbly and allowed himself to be led away.


	12. Chapter 12

Roy encouraged his partner to ring LT Blackcrow. John's hands were shaking as he dialled his chief's number.

LT Blackcrow answered the phone. "John I know it's you. Calm yourself. I know about the warrants. I asked the officer in charge to do a search."

"Why?" John was finding the whole situation unbelievable.

"To clear your name. They won't find anything. What are they searching?" He asked quickly.

"My locker and one of the officers took my keys to search my apartment." John told his chief, still unsure about the situation.

"What about your car, have they searched it?"

"No, should they?" Johnny asked, not knowing what was important.

"Yes. Give the officer after he searches your locker the key to your car and ask him to search it. And don't worry...It will be alright...Is Roy there?"

"Yes."

"Put him on the phone John, and stay calm." John turned and asked his partner to come to the phone.

"Hello." Roy was a bit surprised LT Blackcrow wanted to talk to him.

"Roy I want you to do something for me. Keep John calm, everything will be alright and make sure they search his car. I don't want anything left out." LT Blackcrow told the older paramedic.

"You want them to do this?" Roy said in disbelief.

"Yes," answered LT Blackcrow authoritatively.

"Ok I'll take care of him. Bye." Roy hung up the receiver. He pulled out his spare key to his partner's car and went to the locker room.

"Excuse me." The officer looked up. His search was almost complete. "John Gage wants you to search his car as well. It's the white Rover parked out back." The officer took the key and nodded.

Roy returned to the kitchen. "What did he say?" John asked nodding his head to the phone.

"He asked me to look after you, to keep you calm."

"I'm calm," stated John but his partner could see that he was anything but calm.

"Sure you are. That's why your leg is bopping up and down and your hands are sweating." Roy smiled at his partner and put his hand on his shoulder. He received the usual response. John flinched and stood up. "Johnny sit down, you have nothing to worry about. You've done nothing wrong." Roy tried to calm down his partner.

"That's just it Roy, I've done nothing wrong, but this is still happening."

"It's happening for a reason Johnny. You trust Jay?"

"Yes." John looked at his partner daring him to think otherwise.

"Hey Gage. There's a police officer going through your car." Chet walked in pointing to the back door.

"We know Chet. Leave him alone and keep your smart comments to yourself, if you know what's good for you." Roy challenged Kelly to open his mouth.

"Geez Roy no need to get all huffy...I was just letting you guys know is all." Kelly said defensively but with a hint of sarcasm.

Roy turned his back on Kelly and knelt down in front of John. He quietly spoke. "Everything will be fine John, relax….Jay is taking care of everything."

John nodded and took a couple of deep breaths. "I can't believe this...all because I went for breakfast at Caps'...and that neighbour...he took one look at me." John shook his head.

"He doesn't matter Johnny...people like that aren't worth our time...forget him...Let's finish up the powwow stuff and focus on good things." Roy stood and smiled down to his partner.

John nodded and gave a half smiled. He stood and rubbed his hands on his trousers. They walked over to the table and continued going over his list. The officer and Stanley walked back into the kitchen. The officer gave the paramedic back the car key. "Thanks."

"Thank you for co-operating," stated the officer and he left.

Captain Stanley immediately turned to speak to John. "He found nothing John."

Johnny looked at his Captain and was tempted to say, did you expect him to, but just nodded. Stanley cleared his throat, rubbed his hands together and headed to his office. He was so embarrassed about the treatment of his youngest crew member. Once in his office he shut his door and called his wife.

John tidied up all his paperwork for the powwow and headed for his locker. He noticed the Captain's door was closed and wondered who he was calling, his neighbour, he thought, but hoped not. He wanted to trust his Captain but too many things had happened over the last couple of days.

When shift ended Roy followed his partner home to his apartment. He didn't want John to walk in alone after everything that had happened. Johnny stepped through the doorway and gasped. What little belongings he had were strewn all over the small apartment. Every container and food packet was opened and left on the bench. Most of the food was ruined.

"Come on I'll help you clean up then we're going to my place to have breakfast and a nap." Roy removed his jacket and started picking up items from the floor. Framed pictures were taken apart, zipped covers were removed from pillows and drawers were removed from cupboards. It took the paramedics a good couple hours to get the apartment back to a liveable state.

Roy pushed his partner out the door and drove him to his own house. Joanne had a big breakfast ready for them. "You guys go and nap while I go shopping." She pushed them towards the bedrooms.

Roy had given Joanne a list of items that needed replacing at Johnny's apartment. When the partners woke from their nap a box with the items was sitting on the coffee table.

"These are for you Johnny. I gave Jo a list of all the stuff that got ruined," smiled Roy.

John shook his head. "You're such a good friend Roy...I don't know what I'd do without you...Thank you." He was humbled by this act of friendship.

"You're my partner and my best friend John. You've helped me around the house with so much, now I've been given the chance to help you." John nodded acknowledging his partner and shook his hand. He was ever so grateful.


	13. Chapter 13

Dixie was waiting for John when he returned to his apartment. She followed him into his apartment. "Dix...what are doing here? You didn't have to come over." He placed the box on his kitchen bench.

"I just heard a friend needed some help," she replied smirking.

"I'm fine Dix. As you can see Roy helped me clean up. It's your day off...you've got better things to do."

"Johnny, you're family. Now just let me help you put these things away and I'll make us a cup of coffee." Dixie started to sort through the box.

John smiled; he did so love this woman. She was the kindest person he had ever met. "You've always looked out for me Dix," he said softly.

"From the day I met you Johnny Gage I knew we would always be good friends. Now come on let's get this put away." Dixie took charge and started putting the food into cupboards.

They spent the remaining afternoon together, chatting and reminiscing. John felt better, as he always did after spending time with Dixie, and Dixie left to go home and do her own chores. Tomorrow was the powwow and she wanted to get a few of her own chores done knowing she would be out most of that day.

John spoke to his chief that evening on the phone. "They found nothing John so they have no reason to investigate you any further. Relax and enjoy tomorrow."

"I will and thanks for your help. I know I can be a pain sometimes, but when they questioned me I got real worried. I had a bad feeling about the whole thing." John confessed to his chief.

"I have my own theories John after reading the reports. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." LT Blackcrow ended the conversation.

John looked at the phone before hanging up, and wondered what his chief meant but shrugged and went about his apartment getting things together for the powwow. Little did he know a red faced neighbour was being intensely questioned at the police station.

Stanley was lightly dozing in his favourite chair in front of the TV when he was woken up with knocking on the door. He got up thinking, who in blazes is this at this time of night. He opened the door to a very angry neighbour. "Matt, won't you come in. It's a bit late don't you think. I was about to turn in."

"Yes it is late. I just spent four hours down at the police station," he said scowling, not moving from the doorway.

"Oh, then I take it they found your stuff?" asked Stanley politely, smiling.

"No! Seems that gardener of yours checked out so now they are questioning me about the money and jewellery." He glared at Stanley, as if it was his fault.

"Well Matt, John Gage is not my gardener. If you had let me, the day you first saw John, introduce you to him you would have found out he's one of my paramedics." Stanley stated in his best Captains' voice.

"Oh I see. You firemen stick together, even if some of you are questionable. Well now I see where I stand." The irate neighbour nodded knowingly.

"Now look here, John is an outstanding member of the fire department. He risks his life for people like you every day. You have no right to talk about him in that way. He had nothing to do with your robbery. I'm tired...if you'll excuse me I have an early start tomorrow. Goodnight." Stanley closed the door before his neighbour could say anymore.

Hank switched everything off and made his way to bed. "I heard shouting," stated his wife, she looked concerned.

Stanley sighed. "That was Matt at the door. Apparently he's been down at the police station being questioned for a few hours over the robbery." He slid into bed.

"Did they catch who broke into his house?" Mrs Stanley had been a little worried about the break in next door. She was a bit concerned being home alone a lot and taking the kids to their various activities meant the house was empty also a lot.

"No they haven't caught whoever. For some morbid reason Matt still thinks John had something to do with it." He sighed and shook his head. "I didn't realise how racist that man was until he saw John for the first time." He huffed and turned his head to look at his wife "He honestly thought John was my gardener."

Mrs Stanley shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately there are a lot of people who think that way. I'm sure John has had to put up with it all his life."

"Well, not on my watch," firmly stated Stanley, thinking about some changes he was going to make around the station. "Let's get some sleep. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow." He kissed his wife and switched off the light.

Little did the Stanley's know, next door was an entirely different atmosphere. Their neighbour was pacing his sitting room. The latest police developments would delay his insurance claim. He needed money fast to satisfy some gambling debts. Seeing Stanley with what he thought was his redskin gardener turned out to be a respected fire-fighter/paramedic. The police had no reason to go on enquiring about the redskin so now they were questioning him about the validity of his claims and the break-in. He needed to change their minds and put suspicion back onto the redskin. He spent half the night devising a plan.

John Gage was up early and out of his apartment at the crack of dawn. There was a lot of setting up and he was picking up Dixie and Dr Brackett, who spent the night at Dixies, on the way. Dixie made John sit and have some breakfast before they left. He was grateful but knew he would be filling up on the delights of his Native American foods at the powwow.

They set up and were overseeing a couple of customers when the De Sotos arrived. Roy's daughter quickly joined her favourite Uncle to help write down vitals and hand him equipment. Dixie put a nurse's hat on her to make her feel like the real thing. Roy took his son around to see some of the demonstrations of the old ways. He especially liked watching how they made their bows. Children as young as ten were handling knives with the skill of an adult.

"Do you think I could get a knife for my next birthday and make a bow?" He asked his dad.

"Aaahh son, these kids have been handling knives all their lives. You have to understand, knives to them is a tool like scissors to us. They learn how to handle them safely."

"Couldn't Uncle Johnny teach me?" he asked expectantly.

"Sure but Uncle Johnny isn't with you all the time to make sure you're handling the knife correctly. It's not the same. These kids watch their fathers handle knives so it becomes a way of life with them." Roy was hoping he was making his son understand.

"I wish I was a Native American." He said wistfully.

"No you wouldn't." A voice announced from behind them.

Roy and his son turned around and faced Johnny and LT Blackcrow. "Tell me, do you like celebrating Christmas, Thanksgiving and Easter?"

"Yes."

"Well...if you were Native American then you wouldn't. No swimming pool in the backyard, no theatres to go and see the latest movie and no ice cream." John waited for Roy's son to take in what his Uncle had just revealed to him. Roy looked at his partner sadly. He had realised long ago that these were some of the things that his young partner had missed out on and he was saddened.

"But these kids do." He pointed to the bow makers.

"Most of these kids live on ranches just outside of LA." John lowered himself to look at Roy's son at eye level. "The majority of Native American kids live on reservations…where there are no shopping centres…most of the homes have no electricity which means no TV and most of the time there is no food so a lot of them go to sleep at night with empty stomachs. It's happening all over the world to indigenous people. Believe me you wouldn't want to live that way. You should appreciate your good life you have with your family. Your dad works hard to make sure you live a healthy, happy life." Johnny stood and sighed thinking maybe he was too hard on Roy's son.

"Come on I'll take you over to see the horses and no more talk about knives. You don't need one. Ok?" He looked down at his partner's son with a smile.

"I'd really like to make a bow."

"I'll tell you what. We'll go camping and I'll help you make one, using my knife with me supervising. Ok?"

"That would be great Uncle Johnny." He looked up with admiration for his Uncle. Gage led him over to the horses.

"You must be proud of John." Roy said to LT Blackcrow.

"He has a strong spirit. He just needs to believe in himself more sometimes. I only guide him and yes I am proud of him. As a chief I am proud of all my sons." He waved his arm around taking in the whole area. The Stanley's approached them.

"This is great. I didn't realise there would be so many people here." Hank shook hands with Roy and Lt Blackcrow. He went on and introduced his family. They were unaware that a certain neighbour had followed them, after overhearing the powwow and the redskin being discussed on the deck over breakfast.

The neighbour had devised a plan to kidnap the redskin and have him discovered in his house, claiming he was robbing him again. He just needed to get him alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Johnny called a beautiful brown and white pinto over to the fence. He talked softly to the horse, then he invited Roy's son to pat the horse. He carefully instructed him where to put his hands. Two young men in traditional dress approached John. "We need to change the schedule Johnny. White Eagle is late."

"You sure he's comin'..." John asked frowning. He kept his eye on Roy's son who was trying to feed the pinto some grass. "Watch your fingers….always lay your hand flat...that's it. She likes you." He scuffed the top of the boy's head. "Ok I'll get Snowbird to make the announcement. We'll reschedule you for after lunch. That should give White Eagle plenty of time."

"Thanks Johnny." The men went to leave. "You know...I know it's been a while but you could fill in...you know the dance backwards." Red Cloud wiggled his eyebrows. "Star Dancer will be joining us this year."

Gage smiled at Red Cloud. "In that case I'll make a point to watch...but no I'll have to decline your offer...I have to save my strength for the horse riding." The men laughed and walked back to their tent. John turned to Roy's son, "Come on we have some work to do." After speaking to Snowbird they caught up with Hank and his family.

"This is great John." He exclaimed.

"Yeah we've had a good turnout this year." John looked around approvingly.

"That's because of your good organising." Roy injected. "Jay said you organised most of this."

"Who's Jay?" asked Stanley.

"Lt Blackcrow," answered Roy. "He said Johnny started organising this six months ago."

Hank was impressed. "How about I show you around….There's some great things on display to buy." John said winking at Mrs Stanley. His Captain shook his head.

They watched as two women demonstrated blanket making. Mrs Stanley purchased a blue blanket with a half moon. "I have a similar one at home," Johnny said as he admired the blanket.

They walked around and tried different dishes, John explained what was in each dish and how it was prepared. All the time the paramedic was approached by different people asking for help with various things. He took care of all the problems with ease. Stanley was truly impressed. Roy was very proud of his partner. Lt Blackcrow watched with pride. He followed John into a tent, where he was going to change before doing some trick riding.

"You have done well John. Everyone is very happy and many items have been sold this year." John smiled.

"I had a good teacher." John looked at his mentor. "What's wrong chief? You've had a look of sadness all day."

"It's nothing John, be careful. Your hip has not been healed all that long." His chief said seriously.

"I will. I've asked Lean Bear to do more tricks. I'm only going to do a couple this year." He smiled and finished getting dressed. They heard Snowbird announce his name.

John left the tent to perform his tricks. Lt Blackcrow watched him from the doorway of the tent. When he had finished Lt Blackcrow walked over to a tup and got a bottle of water out to give to him. When Johnny entered the tent, Lt Blackcrow stopped and watched Lean Bear perform, he smiled. He walked back to the tent and entered.

John was on the ground, blood was running down the left side of his face. A man was standing over him. He had a piece of wood in his hand. Lt Blackcrow threw the bottle at the man's head. It gave LT Blackcrow the upper hand; he pushed the man away from the paramedic. LT Blackcrow looked down at John. The man rolled onto his stomach and pulled a knife he had hidden in his shirt. When Lt Blackcrow approached him, he lashed out catching Lt Blackcrow's thigh with the knife.

John started to come round, he opened his eyes to see his chief throw his body between himself and a man with a knife. He cried out "NO!"

Roy and Hank were approaching the tent. They heard their friend cry out and ran into the tent. Roy tackled the man with the knife before he could stab Lt Blackcrow again. He punched the man several times, who finally dropped the knife and passed out.

Roy crawled over to Cap who was crouching next to Lt Blackcrow. "Keep pressure on the wound." He then crawled over to his partner. He was very still, and the head wound was still bleeding. He had a small wound on his shoulder. "I'll get some help." Roy raced out of the tent and called out to Mrs Stanley. "We need Dr Brackett and Dixie." He ran back into the tent.

Hank was talking to Lt Blackcrow "You need to lie still and not move."

"John...Is John alright?" Lt Blackcrow whispered.

"John is going to be fine. You need to stay still." Hank tried to reassure the Lieutenant.

"I was...very...proud of ...him...today. He ...has ...come a ...long way. He hardly spoke...when I first ...met him. He's life has been...hard." Lt Blackcrow grimaced. "He has an inner...strength...that goes...beyond his ...years." Lt Blackcrow reached up to Stanley. "He will...need you...to help...him...through this. He will...survive...and ...make us...all proud. Help him...believe in...himself. I need ...you...to...promise...you'll help him."

"I promise. I'll help him and so will all his friends." Hank smiled at LT Blackcrow.

"Earn his trust...he's worthy...you'll see...a proud man...help him...and guide him...as I have done." Lt Blackcrow's grip loosened. He closed his eyes and slipped away.

Dr Brackett entered the tent; he checked Lt Blackcrow and shook his head. Hank bowed his head. Brackett then checked Johnny. He was pale and in shock. "We need an ambulance."

"And the police," injected Roy. He nodded over to the man lying on the ground. Hank regarded at him.

"That's my neighbour Matt...What the..." He looked at Roy in disbelief. Mrs Stanley stepped into the tent with a policeman. Roy quickly told him what happened. The neighbour was handcuffed and taken to the officer's car, who promptly called in, officer down.

Several Native Americans gathered around their chief and started chanting. No one moved. Everyone was mesmerised, sirens were heard in the background. Station 10's paramedics entered the tent and helped Dr Brackett prepare John for transport. Hank rode in the front of the ambulance while Roy drove Dixie in John's car to the hospital. Joanne and Mrs Stanley followed in their respective cars.

The emergency waiting room was quickly filled up with concerned friends of Johnny. Native Americans, some still dressed in their traditional clothes, sat between the De Soto's and the Stanley's. They were mourning the loss of their chief but were also worried for their friend, brother who lay unconscious in treatment room 4.

_When my husband and I travelled around America we went to a Native American show. They are great horseman, we were amazed at the things they were able to do on their horses and they didn't have saddles. I bought some jewellery, a dream catcher and a rug. It was fun getting it all back on the plane undamaged. Sadly in some of the more remote areas, like Monument Valley we came across some Native Americans who sent their children to beg us for some food. We gave them what we had, but it truly was sad because the children were lovely. They told us all about the rock formations and what they represented in their culture._


	15. Chapter 15

It was some time before Dr Brackett and Dr Early emerged from the treatment room. They were surprised to see the overflowing waiting area. Brackett opened the treatment room door and called Dixie. "Look." He pointed to the waiting area. Dixie was overcome with emotion; she knew from that moment on, deep in her heart, that John Gage would never, in his life, be alone again. "Is it ok to update everyone on John's condition?" He asked Dixie.

"Of course, this is John's family." She turned and re-entered the treatment room.

Dr Brackett and Dr Early walked over to the waiting area and stood in front of the expectant faces. There were old and young, traditional and modern, white and dark. No barriers existed between these people; they were all here as one body, to hear how a family member was. Dr Brackett cleared his throat, "John is going to be alright. He has a severe concussion and his arm is deeply bruised but not broken. He regained consciousness briefly. His vision is blurred and as you can imagine he has a severe headache. We are going to keep his head very still for the next few hours and keep an eye out for intracranial bleeding or swelling."

"It will be some time before he can have visitors, but he is not alone. Dixie, his Captain and his partner Roy De Soto are with him at the moment," added Dr Early.

"He knows Lt Blackcrow died. He didn't take the news well and that's why he won't be left alone. I suggest you all go home get some sleep and call the hospital in the morning. We should have more news then." Dr Brackett assured the group.

An older man in traditional dress stepped forward. "We need to make preparations for Jay Blackcrow's burial, John is part of that. If he does not get any worse will he be able to take his place in the ceremony?"

Dr Brackett's mouth twitched, he understood how important this was and that it would be important for John to take part. "I'll do my best to make that happen, but you'll need to give him at least a couple of days to recover."

"We understand." He shook the doctor's hand and turned around to address the waiting friends. "We must go back to the park and pack up as John would have done. We must then make preparations…..Lean Bear you must leave first thing in the morning to purchase the horse….Snowbird the blanket needs to be made….I will prepare the coffin in place of John." All the Native Americans rose and said goodbye to the remaining friends. The smaller remaining group said their goodbyes and headed home.

Inside the treatment room, Dixie continued to monitor Johnny's vitals while Hank and Roy stood either side of his bed. The doctor's re-entered the room. "Any changes Dix?" Dr Brackett asked as he approached his patient.

"Blood pressure is higher….his pulse is now 110..." Dixie supplied.

"Hmm...Still too high...I would have expected his pulse to have come down more by now..." Dr Brackett said to Dr Early.

"He's suffered a head trauma and an emotional trauma. I'd give it a couple of hours Kel, before we start worrying." Calmly replied Dr Early.

"Guys I'll stay with Johnny, why don't you go home, have something to eat, get some rest and then one of you come back and relieve me around midnight. I have some work I can catch up on while I sit with John." Dixie smiled but her no nonsense tone convinced Hank and Roy to leave.

"Call us if there are any changes." Roy insisted.

"No problem. Now scat..." Dixie commanded.

Roy drove Cap home and told him he would relieve Dixie. He said he would take over at six. He would call the Chief and organise replacements for both of them. Cap looked over to his neighbour's house. Two police cars were parked outside.

"I just don't understand what got into Matt...why did he attack John?" Hank shook his head feeling very guilty. "If I hadn't of asked John to come home for breakfast, none of this would have happened." He sighed and put his hands in his pocket.

"I don't know about that Cap...seems to me there's more to this than just a racial issue. The robbery is the key..." Roy told his superior.

Hank sighed again. "Your right about that...it all seems..." He was searching for the correct word.

"Fishy." Roy added helpfully.

"Yeah….fishy." Hank agreed with his paramedic.

Later that evening the police knocked on Hank's door and informed him of their findings. "Turns out your neighbour had a gambling problem, owed some people a lot of money. He confessed to making up the robbery. Thought he could claim it on his insurance and then pay his debts. " The policeman went on, "When he realised Mr Gage was no longer under suspicion, and that his insurance claim was going to be delayed due to the investigation, he decided to kidnap Mr Gage and bring him to his house….call us….and say that he caught Mr Gage robbing his house." The officer shook his head sadly. "When Mr Gage tried to fight him off, Lt Blackcrow walked in on him and tried to stop your neighbour from hurting Mr Gage further. The Lieutenant apparently threw himself between Mr Gage and your neighbour, who was about to stab Mr Gage, and took the hit instead." The officer sighed sadly. "We lost a good man….he was well respected in the community. He will be sorely missed." The officer said his goodbyes and left.

Cap called Roy and filled him in. "A gambling debt...a good man dead, another traumatised….over a gambling debt….of a man that neither of them even knew...I can't believe it ...this seems so incredible." Roy stated, knowing that's what his best friend would say.

"I know I can hardly believe it myself. I feel so guilty Roy and somehow a little responsible." Cap admitted.

"Don't go there Cap...we can't change what happened...we need to concentrate on getting Johnny through this..." Roy reasoned but knowing he would feel exactly the same way as his Cap if the roles were reversed.

"You're right, I'll let you sleep and I'll see you in the morning. By the way C shift Paramedics will work a double shift to cover you and John and the Chief is filling in for me. Should be interesting for the boys."

"Aarh...yeah...did you tell them?"

"I let Mike know and he'll tell Marco and Chet. Bye Roy." Hank hung up the phone. He felt drained and despite Roy's words, guilty.

Dr Brackett remained at the hospital. Dr Early would return at midnight to take over. Since Brackett had left his car at the hospital the day before, he would drop Dixie home. They kept up the neuro checks and monitored John's vitals closely. The experienced emergency doctor was concerned about the elevated pulse rate. "He needs to calm down Dix...I don't like his pulse being that elevated." He said with concern.

Dixie put down her pen and brushed her hand lightly over Johnny's forehead. She started to hum to the sleeping man. His head turned towards Dixie. She smiled. "This used to work when I first met Johnny. He was so thin Kel, and so angry with the world."

"He's come a long way...although he still has some anger in him, which surfaces, from time to time." Dr Brackett said smiling, knowingly.

"Well, the trouble is, you two are too alike." The head nurse claimed, and then she resumed her humming. John's pulse dropped over the next hour and he seemed to be resting more peacefully.

Roy took over at midnight. To maintain Johnny in a more peaceful state he spoke softly about his children and the things they loved doing with their Uncle Johnny. He talked about his daughter wanting her Uncle to teach her to ride and talked about some of their funnier rescues. His partner's pulse remained its normal rate which allowed him to sleep more restfully. Before Roy knew it Hank was standing in the doorway ready to take over the vigil.

About an hour after Cap took over Johnny started to wake up on his own. His eyes fluttered open. He blinked several times trying to clear his vision. "How are you John?" The strong, calm voice took Johnny by surprise. He tried to focus on his Captain. His face swam into focus.

"My head hurts," he whispered, and then the previous day's events started whirling into his mind. His breathing increased and he started to blink, to hold back the tears.

Hank placed his hand on his paramedic's chest. "Let them fall John...no need to hold back in front of me...we're only human and sometimes even men need to cry. You've suffered a great loss and you need to grieve...but know this….you are not alone...last night the waiting room was overflowing with all your family, waiting to hear how you were." Cap waited for Johnny to digest the information.

Cap continued, "I was with Lt Blackcrow when he died...he told me how proud he was of you and that you have an inner strength beyond your years. He loved you John, that's why he jumped between you and Matt. He wanted you to survive and go on to do great things. Me, Roy, Dixie and Dr Brackett will help you through this, every step of the way, because we care about you...and...Because...you're family John." Hank picked up John's hand and squeezed it.

"I don't know what I'll do without him in my life." John despaired.

"You'll do what he asked me to make sure you did…You'll go on and live a good life and make us all proud to have called you a friend." Hank stated firmly and then he smiled. "You'll get through this John….just remember you're not alone."

John half smiled. "You know Cap I think he knew that something was going to happen. My people believe if you hear an owl or the cry of a coyote it means death or something really bad will happen. I think chief had that warning. He seemed anxious and sad at the same time. When I asked him about it he said he was fine but told me to be careful when I was about to ride...I think he knew his life in this world was coming to an end. I just wish it wasn't because of me." John's voice broke and the tears flowed freely.

Cap chose his words carefully. "He wanted to save you John….it gave him more comfort...he truly cared for you John...so saving you and sacrificing his own life for you gave more meaning to his life. He made me promise that I would take his place and help guide you." He looked John in the eye and made sure he was listening. "I won't break that promise John."


	16. Chapter 16

John was finally allowed to sleep, uninterrupted. He was moved from the observation ward to a room close to ER. Dixie was on duty by the afternoon, so both Roy and Hank made their way home to get a well-earned rest. Johnny slept for eight hours straight. He woke in time for the evening meal.

"Well it's about time you woke up. How do you feel?" Dixie asked as she wheeled in his evening meal.

John stretched and tried to sit up. "My head doesn't hurt as much and I can see a lot clearer now." He yawned, "I feel good," he simply stated.

"Hungry?" Dixie placed the meal in front of her friend smiling knowingly. She had a surprise for him.

"What?" John asked the suspiciously smiling nurse. He could see Dixie was up to something. He had to admit the meal smelt good, and familiar.

Dixie lifted the stainless steel dome to reveal his favourite meal, cheesy chicken pasta. "You remembered." He smiled at this wonderful woman. "I haven't had this for a long time."

"Well then enjoy...and...I expect a clean plate when I come back with your meds." Dixie patted his arm and left.

This was the first time Johnny had been left alone since he was attacked. He ate in silence and thought back on his Captains words. His chief's face jumped into his mind, sadness consumed him. "I'll miss you." He said to no one. The hospital room echoed his words. He could almost hear his chief's deep commanding voice telling him to rise above the grief and be strong. "I will be strong and I'll make you proud," he whispered to himself.

Dixie entered the room; she had just caught the proclamation. "All done?" She looked at the plate. "Good Boy."

"Always for you Dix." John gave her his crooked smile. Dixie's heart skipped a beat; she was so pleased to see Johnny smile.

The door opened and Dr Brackett walked through. "How's our hose jockey?" John smiled at the nickname.

"I'm feeling much better Doc," replied the paramedic.

"How's the head?" Dr Brackett checked the young man's eyes and took his pulse. "That's much better Johnny."

"My head still hurts, but not as much as this morning." He sat up straighter.

"That's good….I think if all goes well over night you can go home tomorrow." He checked John's chart once more. He sat down on the bed and looked serious. "John I need to ask you this for medical reasons. What exactly is your part in Jay Blackcrow's funeral?"

John took a deep shaky breath. "I'm supposed to make the coffin, I'll speak at the funeral, and I will lead his horse to the gravesite." He looked at both Dixie and Dr Brackett.

"I know someone else is making the coffin on your behalf. The rest sounds, ok, but you will need to rest up until the funeral, and, rest means not doing anything." Dr Brackett gave the young paramedic a knowing look. Johnny was not one to just sit around and rest but if he was to take part in this funeral he would need to do just that, rest.

"I'll make sure he gets his rest." Roy walked into the room smiling at his partner. "He'll be coming home to my place."

"Thanks Roy." John smiled at his friends. He really was blessed to have such good friends.

"Come on Dix, I'll buy you dinner." Dr Brackett took her arm and started to lead her out of the room.

"In that case, I'm out of here," she declared. Dixie stopped and walked back and kissed John on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow my friend."

"You look tired. Why don't you get some rest or would you like to talk?" Roy asked, hoping his partner would confide in him as to how he felt.

"If anything, I feel over tired."

"That's the concussion…. it gives you that heavy feeling. Maybe if we talk, it will relax you enough, for you to sleep." Roy sat next to his partner's bed.

"I feel like a huge chunk of my life has been ripped away." Johnny said despairingly.

Roy sighed. "You know Johnny, in a way it has….unfortunately….and…it was all through greed." John looked at his partner puzzled. "It turns out….Cap's neighbour had a gambling problem and owed a lot of money. He figured if he faked the robbery he could make a claim on his insurance and then pay back the debts with that money."

Johnny was shaking his head angrily, then suddenly stopped. The shaking had caused his head to hurt and made him slightly dizzy.

"He was going to kidnap you and take you back to his place. Then he was going to call the police and say he caught you in his house. He figured the insurance company would pay up straight away. Apparently when the police dropped the investigation of you and started asking...Matt…that's the neighbour's name…Anyway the police started asking him more questions and the insurance company had put a hold on the claim. He was running out of time and he was desperate."

"Desperate men do desperate things," John quoted.

"You're right there Junior. Now he's in jail for murder and attempted murder, along with a lot of other charges." Roy shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I'm sorry Johnny, I can't imagine how you're feeling, but I'm here for you if you need to talk."

"Thanks," John whispered. All for a gambling debt, he thought to himself. Jay Blackcrow, his mentor and now saviour, having saved his life by getting between the neighbour and himself, had died because of gambling debts.

"Have you thought about what you'll say at the funeral?" asked Roy.

"I have a few ideas. If you don't mind I'd like you to help me with it...and...maybe we could give the Cap a call and he could come over and help too."

Roy smiled, his partner was finally giving his Captain a chance. "I think that's a good idea Johnny. How about you lie back and try to rest…I'm just going to get some coffee. I've got my book, I'm up to a good part." The older paramedic held up his book smiling with anticipation. John nodded and slid down into the bed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had a tough couple of days coming up but he knew with the help of his friends he would get through it. In the end, he thought, hopefully when everything is over, his life will be richer because of a new friend he could trust and turn to; the Cap. He was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Hank was thinking about his next shift. He knew he had to make some changes if he was going to keep his promise to Jay Blackcrow. He had the power to change the stressful atmosphere that had developed at the station, but he wanted to make the changes without their being any resentment. For his part some of Kelly's pranks helped lighten the atmosphere in the station, but boundaries needed to be established. That was the tricky part, setting boundaries without repercussions. He knew this would be a big test of his leadership skills and if achieved, he would hopefully have earned his youngest crew member's trust.


	17. Chapter 17

As promised by Dr Brackett, Johnny was released the next morning. His partner settled him in a chair out on the deck with pen and paper. "How about you write down everything you want to say and then I'll help you put it into a speech." Roy left his partner in peace. The Cap was coming over in a couple of hours.

John remembered back to when he first met Lt Blackcrow at the community centre. It was where he was learned more about his Native American heritage. He was a very angry young man back then and thought the world owed him everything. He walked around with a huge chip on his shoulder, hiding the shame and resentment he felt behind it. Lt Blackcrow, who he later learned to accept as his chief and mentor, filled that chip with respect, control and self-worth. He remembered something his chief would often say to him when he became a little full of himself; No-one will respect you unless you take responsibility for your own actions and do something about improving yourself. Another thing his chief would often say to him; Remember John think before you speak. He was guilty of forgetting that advice quite often.

He continued to write down all his thoughts but found it hard going because his brain was still a bit slow from the concussion. He called Roy and asked him to help him get his thoughts together. He'd tell him what he wanted to say and then Roy would put those thoughts into a more clearer and precise manner. Soon Cap joined them, it was hard going, but they finally got out of Johnny's fuzzy brain, everything he wanted to say. The timeline of his thoughts was worked out and then the tired paramedic was taken into the house to rest.

Cap and Roy put all of John's thoughts into a speech. Reading the young man's notes was like looking through a window, into his soul. It gave both men an insight into a life of a young man who needed to rise above his anger and self-doubt. They also realised just how much their friend must be hurting for losing his mentor.

Hank, for his part, was hoping he would be able to fill the void that Lt Blackcrow had left in John's life. Yep, things around the station will definitely have to change, he thought.

It took some time but the speech was finally finished. Roy woke his partner and they sat and ate lunch out on the deck. Johnny read through the speech. He blinked furiously at times to stop the tears from falling. After reading the speech, he rose and walked to the railing on the deck and looked out over the yard. He let his emotions wash over him.

"Well, is it everything you wanted to say?" Finally asked Roy after a time and, trying to read his partners reaction.

"We can change it if it's not exactly what you wanted to say," added Cap.

John let out a breath, bowed his head and turned around, he felt truly humbled. "It's perfect…it's everything and more that I wanted to say. Thank you." He placed his hand over his heart, tears resinated in his eyes, blurring his vision. "Putting this together has made me realise how much I owed that man, and, my aunt. They saved my life." He shook his head "How can I ever repay them for that?"

Stanley rose and put his arm around John's shoulders, he didn't flinch for the first time, "By living a life that would make them both proud." John looked into his Captain's eyes and for the first time Hank felt he had finally connected with his youngest crew member. There was trust and respect in John's eyes.

Johnny thought, that one day, he would tell his Captain about his life. He later spoke to White Eagle, who made the coffin on his behalf. Everything was organised, the funeral was in two days. Roy drove his partner over to White Eagle's ranch for a fitting. He would be wearing traditional Native American clothes for the funeral. Johnny read through the speech several times to make sure he was able to read it fluently.

The funeral was taking place in a park near the burial site. A podium, microphones, speakers and chairs were set up by the police force. The day before Johnny, White Eagle, Lean Bear and Chasing Deer dug the grave and performed the necessary rituals.

The night before the funeral John woke with a start. Several times he had dreamt hearing his chiefs strong commanding voice; You will be fine John, be strong and stand proud, as I will, watching over you. He looked around his room expecting to see his chief. He took a hot shower, choked down some breakfast and got dressed. He drove to the park and helped White Eagle, Lean Bear and Chasing Deer prepare the horse for the ceremony.

Once everyone was seated, the ceremony began. John, White Eagle, Lean Bear and Chasing Deer carried the coffin to the front and placed it below the podium. The chief of police made a speech; some of Lt Blackcrow's fellow officers spoke of his life on the force and of how much he would truly be missed. It was Johnny's turn to speak.

He walked up to the podium and looked out over the sea of people who had come to pay their respects. His heart swelled, his chief would be so pleased to see everyone seated and standing together. There were no boundaries or segregation. Everyone stood as one, out of respect for this great man. He cleared his throat and began;

_My name is John Gage, I'm Seminole Indian heritage. I'm a Fireman/Paramedic for LA County and I owe that achievement to my chief and mentor, Lt Jay Blackcrow. I first met Lt Blackcrow when I was fifteen. I had been brought to LA, from the Trust lands in North Dakota, by my Aunt. I was an angry young teenager who thought the world owed me everything. My parents had been taken away from me when I was ten and my carefree life on the reservation became a life of misery. I had no social skills and knew very little about the white man's world, other than to fear it. Chief would often say to me "No-one will respect you unless you take responsibility for your own actions." It was those actions that he helped me with. He helped me learn to respect others and most importantly to respect myself. He showed me how to rise above the hate, caused through bigotry, and to even change the way people perceived me; to look past my heritage and see the man standing before them. I learned to be proud of my heritage and not despise it. He taught me to be strong and to believe in myself. I always wanted to be a fireman and chief helped me work through resentment, jealousy and bigotry within the department. During my probation I wanted to give up but the chief pushed me and made me realise that I was a better person than those who taunted me, and, I am a better person. I owe my life to this great man. I will miss him, but he will always be in my heart. Chief, I will remain strong and proud as you have taught me, and I will try to teach those who come before me needing help, with that same compassion and strong guidance. Thank You._

He stepped down and chanting began to fill the air. White Eagle, Lean Bear, Running Deer and two police officers carried the coffin behind Gage who was leading the horse purchased by Lean Bear. They made their way to the gravesite; an honour guard had been formed for the entire length of the journey. John, White Eagle, Lean Bear and Running Deer lowered the coffin into the hole and proceeded to fill it up. All their footprints around the grave were smoothed away and Johnny led the horse away and injected the horse. It died quickly and painlessly. The horse was buried. Lt Jay Blackcrow's journey into the spirit world was complete.

Everyone left; Roy drove his partner to his place where they were meeting up with Captain Stanley, his wife and son Jase, who wanted to come, Dixie and Dr Brackett. They rallied around their friend and kept him occupied, telling him stories of their own childhood. John told some of his own from prior to the age of ten, when his parents were alive. He also told his friends some stories about his days at the community centre with Lt Blackcrow.

Three shifts later, Johnny returned to work. He was a little apprehensive but Roy had assured him that his Captain had had a long talk with Kelly. The phantom was allowed, but the jokes and taunting about his heritage were off limits. Captain Stanley had talked to John also and given him advice about coping with Kelly's practical jokes and had given him an insight as to why the phantom existed.

To the young paramedic's relief there were no phantom traps on his first shift and everything settled down back to normal. His shift mates noticed a small change in their youngest crew member; he seemed more mature and relaxed around them. They also noticed the closeness he had with the Captain.

John was over Captain Stanley's house for dinner. "Johnny would you like to go for a run with me?" asked Stanley's son Jase.

"Sure as long as your dad comes too," replied Johnny.

"What? I told you I'm a jumper not a runner."

"Aaahh, come on Cap, you don't jump anymore...Time to start something new. It will make you feel good. Come on." John appealed.

Hank sighed; it was hard to ignore the young man's enthusiasm. "Alright….But not too fast and not too far," he demanded.

"We'll go easy on you. Won't we Jase?" John winked at Jase who nodded and smiled back.

Hank made his way to the bedroom to change. "Twits." He muttered under his breath but his heart smiled. He was keeping his promise.


End file.
